Orphaned
by E.S. Cruz
Summary: 12 year old Hermione lands herself in Wools Orphanage—and Tom Riddles disfavor. But when his disfavor turns to interest it's hard to keep friendships, privacy and her sanity. Growing up in a weird unorganized Orphanage sorted by group names and a alarming fear of the second floor is her life now. And so is Tom. Dark-themes.
1. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>: Tom Riddle

It was dark for an Orphanage, stone and wood. Lightly decorated but nothing extravagant. The floor boards above shook from what sounded to be children running. The dust fell onto the sleeve of her thin coat; which was more of a black robe. The air conditioning felt turned to freezing or maybe it was the way Mrs. Cole -the matron- was looking at her. Dumbledore, a teacher or principle at the Orphanage seemed a little more inviting smiling reassuring as Mr. Couch and him went over school transfer papers.

Was schooling in an Orphanage common?

Hermione leaned back into the chair tiredly. "Mrs. Cole, could you show Miss. Granger around, she looks far to happy over there," Dumbledore smiled.

Mrs. Cole nodded to him standing; you would think Dumbledore was in charge. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room first." She grabbed some papers on her desk before moving to the door. Hermione grabbed her small bag following behind. Shifting through her papers the caretaker seemed to busy for conversation or perhaps she was trying to avoid it. It was okay—she didn't feel like talking. She stopped at the second floor looking at her papers with a concerned face. The woman acted like a statue since her arrival so it was good to know she wasn't one.

"If you don't like your room, when there's an opening, we can switch it." She sounded nervous. They made their way down the hall stopping at a old wooden door, she opened it to reveal a rather dull looking room. It was slightly depressing and had the same moving space you would find in a bathroom. Mrs Cole wasn't looking at her room though, she was looking at the one next to hers. Finally collecting herself she beckoned Hermione to put down her bag then crouched to her level "The other children don't like to be bothered in their rooms, keep it down when you're in here."

It sounded like a warning.

Deciding the caretaker would deny it if she asked, she simply nodded. Mrs. Coles eyes fluttered to the floor picking herself up and taking out a sharpie. Uncapping it she took Hermione's hand and wrote the room number on it. "We will unpack your bags later, for now, let me show you the cafeteria. It's a weekend so there are no classes today. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are announced over the speakers. If you miss it, Dobby and Winky are always happy to get you something." So if I miss lunch, go get the cafeteria staff? It's seemed a little unorganized here. Mrs. Cole started out the door and she fell into step behind her. "The kitchen is locked at night but there is a fridge with snacks and pre-prepared meals always ready. We are short staffed right now so we trust you will not break the rules we set, if you do there will be consequences."

"What type of consequences?" She asked following her back down the stairs.

"You will be banned from recreational activities, confined to your room or have one of our staff follow you, depending on the severity of your actions. I will go over the rules with you when we return... Your not in a prison miss Granger." She must have had a look on her face. Somehow Mrs. Cole just wasn't convincing though, the thought that she'd have to fight the toughest kid in the yard amusingly popped into her head. The previous week had flown by, a confusing one with court hearings she couldn't remember. She was hitting a hard reality now.

The cafeteria was not to far from the staircase. It was big enough to sit over a hundred kids with four long tables set in the middle. A slightly plump boy sat inside eating what looked like orange juice, eggs and toast with jelly.

"Having breakfast at six o clock? Wasn't dinner any good?" Mrs Cole frowned.

"My mother used to make me breakfast in the afternoon mam. She worked at night so her schedule was all off... It's nice, you know, to remember her by." The caretakers face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay," he smiled "it's a strange habit." He looked towards Hermione surprised he didn't see her.

"Ah, Hermione this is Neville Longbottom," she moved her towards him with a gentle nudge "From what I know he will be in your class. Neville can you show her around?"

"A Gryffindor!" He smiled nodding to Mrs Cole. The caretaker rolled her eyes before turning and leaving. Hermione's eyebrows knitted hearing the door click shut behind her.

"What's a Gryffindor?"

"It's our class name, there are too many kids in Wools so they split kids into groups for classes, we made up the group name. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff." He stuffed the rest of his eggs in to his mouth "We have some classes with the Slytherin group but , thankfully only three."

Hermione frowned "what do you mean, thankfully?"

"Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you! It's just always been a bit of a competition with the other classes. They keep track of behavior and grades by groups. Miss Cole thinks the names create tension and asked us to stop but since Dumbledore lets us she doesn't really have a choice." Neville looked at her with curiosity "You mind if I ask why your here? You don't have any relatives to take you?" She stiffened "I'm sorry, that's not my business!"

"No it's okay," she forced a smile "they are gone, I think. I don't remember... Well I don't remember much of anything."

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said giving her an odd look but then waved his hand for her to follow "I'm here till my parents get better. They were in the war and were captured. After coming home they weren't what the doctors said-" he quotation marked his fingers "_mentally fit_ to care for me right now." His smile turned brighter "They will get better though." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

"Oh, I see..." she added not sure what to say. He started up the flight of stairs passing the second floor to the third.

"They let us keep pets here. They think it provides good emotional support!" He looked enthusiastic "Ron has a pet rat, scares Mrs Cole so much she won't enter his room! Do you want to see my frog?"

"Um, sure." She gave a weak smile. The pets they were allowed to keep here were a little weird.

"Neville have you seen Harry?" A pale girl with white blond hair appeared from a doorway. "My book disappeared and I want to be sure he didn't borrow it, you know before I blame nar-"

"L-luna this is Hermione," Neville stammered introducing her, she looked to her with a smile but kept a mellow expression. "Luna is a Ravenclaw ...but shes really nice."

"Thank you Neville," she said still with the same aloof smile. Turning her attention back to Hermione she held out her hand "Luna Lovegood, my parents died in a nuclear accident." Feeling a little dumbstruck she took her hand about to say something along the line 'I'm sorry for your loss'.

"Luna, you will scare people if you keep introducing yourself that way," A voice behind her said disapprovingly. It was a red headed girl, she was cute with lots of freckles, she looked younger than her though. "I'm Ginny Weasley" She took her hand firmly.

"Please to meet you, Ginny. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Sorry, I can't stay, I'm also looking for Harry and Ron. Knowing them, they are with Fred and George playing a prank on Mr Filch." She grabbed Luna's hand leading her away.

"Mr Filch is the janitor, he only comes in the afternoon but he's quite grumpy so stay clear of him. If you don't want to get into trouble for _lollygagging_." Neville rolled his eyes starting to walk again. "Oh, about Luna" he faltered "...Well... uh...That's probably not how her parents died, she makes up a new story every week. I think she just doesn't want to talk about it."

"That's... understandable." But she should probably not say anything, she thought.

Neville groaned and she looked up. A white blonde haired boy was walking their way. The smug look on his face told her all she needed to know. Instead of stopping to say something he chose to pass by shouldering Neville so hard he stumbled. She could swear he said 'fatty' under his breath. Watching him arrogantly walk away she glared.

"That's Draco Malfoy, avoid him." That goes without saying but if he messed with her she might have to punch him. "Stupid ferret." A smile formed on her lips.

"A real smile!" He beamed "Didn't think you had one in you!"

"Is there a reason you called him ferret?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." His room was only three more doors down and he headed straight for his frog when they entered. Looking around the room his walls had pictures of his parents everywhere. "This is Trevor!" The frog appeared in front of her face giving a hollow ribbit.

"Hello, Trevor," she smiled backing away. She grabbed his webbed hand shaking it. "I am Hermione Granger."

"Granger? What type of name is that?" A girls shrill voice said from outside the open door. A dark haired girl with a pug nose was sneering at her "Your hair looks disgusting. You look like a chipmunk with those teeth. Is that why you parents left you, because you're to ugly to keep." She felt her cheeks flush, she opened her mouth to retort but Neville cut her off.

"Go away Pansy!" Neville said turning red. Pansy gave an over exaggerated sneer before leaving. 'Next time Pansy' she thought mentally preparing herself. She knew her hair was bushy with an overload of curls and her two front teeth were a bit big, but still. Now encountering two bullies in the orphanage she felt herself becoming protective. "Sorry about that, she and Draco stay on the second floor... so they are up here a lot..."

"I'm on the second floor, should I be worried?" She laughed but stopped when his face tensed.

"Well Draco and Pansy don't like to be on the second floor for a reason."

"Why?"

"Well, because, he's there." Neville's eyes flickered to the door nervously.

"Who?"

"Just him," Beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead "we don't say his name—"

"Are you talking about Riddle?" A brown haired boy with glasses appeared.

"Shhhh, Harry! Somebody will hear you!" A red headed boy also appeared beside him, he must have been related to the red headed girl—because the resemblance was striking. They started bickering with each other and she eyed Harry's over sized shirt with curiosity.

"That's his name, Tom Riddle, being scared of it, it's stupid." Harry rolled his eyes. By now Neville was almost purple and shaking. "Stop it, Neville there's no reason to be scared of him. They are just rumors."

"Barking mad you are, he killed your owl Harry!" Ron was looking at him wide eyed. A psychopath was here?

"No one knows how he died Ron, your being stupid," The boy held out his hand to her "Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger," she took his hand. He had beautiful soft green eyes under his glasses. Then something caught her eye under his hair, a scar. Looking closer at it, it looked like lightning. Amazing.

"It's a long story."

"Sorry," she mumbled but he shook his head translating 'its nothing'. Maybe he was stared at a lot. "So they let you have owls too?" She asked wanting to change the subject, he smiled at her sadly—wrong subject.

"No, I took care of him on the roof. Then one day when I went up to feed him he passed away—"

"After an argument with... you-know-who." Ron whispered the last part to her, unaware she was very confused what to make of any of it. He took her hand suddenly. "I'm Ron by the way."

"I think I've met your sister, Ginny?"

"Yeah that's right. I have four siblings here unfortunately, there such a pain!"

The evening passed, Ron tried to show his rat Scabbers to her and his brothers Fred and George were trying to get her to drop water balloons on the other kids; where she met Percy who reprimanded them, claiming to be some sort of head boy. Older kids stayed on the first floor and apparently some had special privileges and responsibility's. When eight o' clock came an announcement broke them out of their conversation.

—_Everyone has fifteen minutes to curfew_—

"Come have breakfast with us tomorrow?" Harry asked with a smile. She nodded as they left Neville's room. Harry was really nice, apparently people called him the-boy-who-lived because of his scar, maybe one day she will figure out why. Ginny linked arms with her as she made her way down the hall.

"I'll show you where the girls bathroom is. Did they give you a toothbrush and shampoo?" Hermione shook her head no. "Bugger they are always so unorganized." Ginny led her to Miss. Cole office and retrieved a caddy full of everything they didn't give her. Including a laminated list of rules for the orphanage. The fact that Miss. Cole didn't come back to give it to her was a clear message she would have to fend for herself. The bathroom was on the first floor and kids were overcrowding in them so the fifteen minutes they gave her was not a blessing. Her caddy even fell to the ground at one point making Ginny curse at a girl name Bellatrix.

For a 11 year old, Ginny had a colorful vocabulary.

"Is it always so crowded in here?" Hermione asked brushing her teeth.

Ginny nodded "Its better to come in the mornings for showers, since nobody wants to get up that early."

Taking her advice she finished and they departed when Ginny made her way up the stairs to the third floor, she noticed the difference in noise, unlike the near slamming of doors above and the talking downstairs. Children seemed to float like ghost into their rooms on her floor, quiet as mouses. It was almost eerie and for a moment she remembered how depressing this orphanage looked.

What was her room again?

Looking at her wrist she sighed, the marker had smudged from all the handshakes. Seeing the faded first two numbers she remembered which side Mrs Cole had led her on. 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe' she thought going past the doors, she pushed one open. There was a boy inside, his face turned to her with a hint of irritation. His eyes went from dark to darker, making him look soulless, soulless angel that is. His face, wow.

"S-sorry wrong room," she was about to close the door when he spoke.

"You're the new girl." It was a statement not a question "your room is to the right, next door."

"Oh, okay thanks," she reached her hand out to greet him like she did the others. "I'm-"

"Hermione Granger, I know." Looking at her hand wary, almost suspiciously, he sat down in a chair looking out the window. Rude, she thought. "These walls are paper thin, so you will keep it down while your in your room. If you slam the doors or you're to loud, I _will_ address you."

Her eyes widened "Address me?" her mouth twitch in a smile before growing serious again "Are you in charge of this floor?"

"Don't talk back to me," His eyes flashed dangerously to her and she somehow found herself unable to speak. She could feel the heat rise to her face and her throat knot. "When I'm talking, you will listen," he flicked his head dismissively "Go away, don't come in my room again. This is your only warning."

She stood at the door wanting to say something, anything to him. But nothing came. As if all the words were sucked from the world and she had no choice but to listen.

"I said, leave!" He hissed his features contorted much like a wild wolf growling. Since her mouth would not move she mustered every ounce of strength and slammed the door so hard it echoed throughout the hall. A rush of energy sparked through her for the first time she had been here. It was enthralling, she felt powerful. In control. Creaking of children rising from their beds, doors opening and heads peaking out seemed to flash by so quick she didn't notice. Whispering broke out and she picked up words such as 'dead girl' and 'you-know-who', a chill ran up her spine. The puzzle pieces clicked together all the way to Mrs Smiths worried face.

She had just slammed the door on the orphanages most fear occupant.

Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I'd love to hear and see your feed back or follow me if you like. Either way would be cool XD there's not much of Tom in this chapter because of the introduction of everything but there will be more next chapter :)) This is a Tomione. Although some side pairings might happen. Or maybe a love triangle who knows.


	2. Mud Blood

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span> Mud blood

"Is it true!" Ron asked, his, Ginny, and Nevilles face were so close she had to pull back so they didn't touch. Harry rolled his eyes continuing to eat his breakfast. Every table was staring at her—pointing—whispering. All conversing the same message, she was a dead girl. She couldn't shower in peace without every girl in the bathroom asking her about Tom Riddle. Or how they said it: him, you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Its true," she said for the hundredth time. "I didn't know it was him."

"He didn't try to strangle you in your sleep?" Ron continued and she paled. Would he actually try to do that?

Neville shook his head making her feel better. "It would be to obvious that he's the murderer."

"He could push her down the stairs," Ginny added and everyone except Harry acknowledged the possibility. It became a game to them, guess how Grangers going to die. Good fun. If only she could turn back time, like a time traveling necklace. She laughed inwardly at how silly that sounded. Where was Tom Riddle anyways? She scouted the room for any sign of him.

"He doesn't eat in the cafeteria on the weekends." Harry said seeing her paranoid glances. Feeling relieved she picked up her french toast stick ready to eat "He's not going to do anything to you by the way, Myrtle's death was a suicide, people just like to start rumors." She put the french toast stick down resting her head to the table groaning.

"Nice one Harry." Ron chided.

.

.

During the afternoon they were allowed to go outside. Harry and Ron were apparently fans of a much friendlier version of Rugby. Each class had their own official team, she could almost see why Miss Cole didn't like the self dubbed groups. It was like being members of a very tamed gang, having your own color, competing with other groups over, well, everything. Harry was the youngest kid on the field but he was good, really fast.

"Oh no, he's here," Ron said elbowing her. Looking in the direction he was pointing to, it was Tom Riddle, surrounded by a shady looking bunch. One of them she recognized as Bellatrix from yesterday. Tom, unlike his friends looked harmless, angelic even, she started to doubt the rumors were even true. Maybe he was just some angry misunderstood boy, it was rude of her to just go in without knocking. Or maybe it was just the blossoming female attraction she started feeling for boys that was making excuses for him. Could evil really have a face like that? Could it really kill innocent animals. As if sensing their stares Tom looked up and both Ron and her heads snapped back over to the field.

"You were pointing!" she hissed back.

"Well yeah, but you should have just looked over really quick... come on, lets move to the other side, I'm getting chills." Picking themselves up and dusting off their clothes was as far as they got."

"Hey Weasley! Where are you and your girlfriend going?" Draco laughed along with Pansy and two other bulky looking guys.

Rons faced turned red "Shut up... ferret!" Draco stopped laughing his face turning slightly pink, he recovered and the four started to make there way over. "Careful, you don't want Moody to catch you again." Draco sneered at him but his eyes looked around making sure there was nobody supervising them.

"Say do you get adopted in a lot? Your whole family is overcrowding this place Weasley, if your mother doesn't keep her legs shut our Orphanage might shut down."

If possible Rons face turned even redder "Yeah? This is coming from you. Didn't your father and mother go to jail, corrupt politicians. Your entire family behind bars." The blonde looked ready to argue but nothing came out. That couldn't be true, could it? Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"At least my parents aren't on the street high as kites... How's that flying car your dads working on?" Ron lugged for him but Hermione caught the back of his shirt keeping him at bay. Harry came hurrying over sweating from running so much. If there was one thing she learned in these two days it was in a Orphanage, they use your parents against you. It was terrible, almost making her happy she couldn't remember what happened to hers. Harry stood in front of Ron facing Draco in a stare down. It was clear from their aura that Harry was his true nemesis. Why?

The bell rang and everyone started to go inside, kids were looking to see if they were going to break it up. Before she knew what happen, a sharp force hit her and she fell face first into a pile of mud her arm momentarily ripping with pain. Every head turned in her direction, some going out there way to stop their friends and point. A course of laughter broke out as she wiped the mud from her face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked grabbing her hand to help her up. She winced pulling it back to her side. "Your arm, it's bleeding!"

"What a wus..." Pansy sneered.

"Are you mad? Do you not see how much she's bleeding?" Ron snapped and Pansy looked over at Hermione as if examining an insect.

"Unless your talking about the mud, I don't see anything."

"Maybe she has mud for blood!" Bellatrix voice called out and a sea of giggles followed.

Draco clasped his hands together loudly with his face filled with glee "Mud blood! That's funny" he roared with laughter and so did the goons behind him. Ron pushed past Harry pouncing on Draco, Ginny had now appeared helping her up as Harry wrestled Ron off.

"Not now Ron!"

"Neville went to tell Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said wrapping a red and yellow scarf around her arm. Stumbling forward a little woozy but more from embarrassment than blood loss. Luna appeared helping Ginny balance her. Ginny tripped into the mud receiving a roar of laughter.

"The wound looks deep." Luna said idly. While passing the crowd one particular face stood out to her. His eyes glinting Tom stared at her expressionless, she quickly averted her eyes to the ground. Was he really the devil in disguise, were the rumors right? "It wasn't him, it was Bellatrix."

"...Really?"

"Yes, but he probably told her too." All hope that the kid wasn't a vengeful heartless prick was fading. Let this be a dream, let me wake up in my bed and Wools just be an awful nightmare. Feeling a little prideful she let Luna and Ginny go starting to walk on her own.

Neville came running with an older looking lady she assumed was this Madam Pomfrey "There she is, its her arm."

"M-my arm is fine, it's just a cut." She could feel herself going red as the lady took hold of it.

"It most certainly is not! Lets go, before it gets infected." Madam Pomfrey pulled her all the way to the nurses office, which was conveniently down the hall from what she assumed were the classes.

.

.

The cold water made her flinch as the nurse washed the mud and blood off, getting a good look at it there was a long cut that ran down her arm. It didn't look life threatening but her skin was split. "Take off those..." Madam Pomfrey looked at her outfit with pity "clothes." hopefully the mud would wash out, she didn't have many outfits as it was right now. All her stuff was still in boxes waiting to be sorted.

Madam Pomfrey went over to a cupboard and she quickly pealed off her vest and shirt putting the temporary top that was laid out on the bed.

"It was Tom Riddle, he told Bellatrix to push me."

She came over with bandages and bottles "you saw him?"

"No, Luna did. She said Tom Riddle probably told her to." The nurse didn't have to look up at her for her to sense the tension.

"Probably is little to go on...I will tell Miss Cole later though." Her voice was flat and it almost sounded as if she didn't believe a word of it. Then again she was having trouble believing it as well. "hold your hand over the sink... This will sting." Having what she assumed was alcohol poured onto her arm made her wither in pain, it was almost like being tortured.

"Luckily it's not deep enough for stitches... I'll send someone for your clothes so you can shower after I'm done."

After showering and changing she started up the stairs leaving the nurses office where Ron appeared with Ginny looking nervous "how's your arm?" Ginny asked.

"It's fine, just a scratch."

"Did you tell Miss Cole Luna said Bellatrix pushed you?" By the tone of Ron voice she knew something was wrong.

"Yes." Ron slapped his forehead and Ginny looked nervous but widened her eyes to Ron in a silent 'shut up' "why not, she did it because of Tom Riddle, he should get in trouble for it, right." Both the red heads looked around after she said the taboo name.

"In a free world, and this is anything but a free world, this is Wools. Bellatrix isn't going to sell him out, if he committed murder she'd' probably go to prison... his whole group will cover for him!"

"Why would anyone do that."

This time Ginny answered "Kids here are not an emotionally stable lot, most would snuggle a snake if they thought it wouldn't bite them." What an accurate description of Tom Riddle. "He's cute but can't be trusted."

Ron shook his head "Luna's room was trashed during dinner!" She felt the blood leave her face and moved past them heading to the third floor. What should she have done? Say she fell? It wasn't fair, all she did was shut the door on the evil prick. The hallway was full of on lookers, when they caught sight of her many tapped their friends giving her cold stares mumbling 'snitch' and 'the girl with mud for blood'. It was like walking down a hall of shame. Luckily for her Luna's room was three doors down from the stairway so it was a short walk. Harry and Neville were helping Luna pick up, her blanket and pillow was shredded, her room like Ron had said was completely trashed.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said with a soft smile.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't think- are you-" No coherent sentences were able to form.

"Sorry, for what? You didn't do this." Luna looked genuinely confused, then looked back brightly the most interest she's seen on her face since shes been here "or can you be in two places at once, like magic... are you a witch?"

"What... no" her eyebrows furrowed and Luna looked disappointed. "I'm sorry I told Madam Pomfrey that you said Bellatrix pushed me."

Luna raised her eyebrows "But, I did say that." Was she playing with her?

Harry put a hand to her shoulder "nobody with half a brain would blame you."

"But Ron-"

"Ron has half a brain, he's also terrified Tom will kill his rat." Seeing she still had a worried expression he handed her the broom. "Here, maybe it will make you feel better." She nodded grabbing the broom, Harry's eyes drifted to the bandages "How deep was it? Did it hurt?" Shaking her head she started brooming the feathers from Luna's pillow.

"It was just a scratch."

.

.

Since she missed dinner she went down to the cafeteria to pick herself up something to eat. She was sure Miss Cole said something about a fridge with leftovers. Flicking the cafeteria's light switch on she saw a familiar face by the fridge, one she wished she didn't see at all. It was Tom sitting on top of the self dubbed Slytherins table eating what looked to be french toast sticks from this morning. He didn't look up when she came in and a cold chill ran up her spine wildly thinking he was in the dark, waiting for her to arrive. Taking a deep breath and straightening her back she headed for the fridge. It was mad to think he intentionally was by the fridge to make her uneasy, right.

"Your arm, does it hurt?" Unlike the way Harry asked her, Tom's voice was cold dipping his french toast stick in syrup.

"No, it didn't hurt at all. Thank you for asking," She said coldly opening the fridge. Having to remind herself he was just probably wanting to know how much pain she was in. It was empty, an almost apologetic look found its way to Toms face.

"I'm eating the last of it, I didn't eat dinner in the cafeteria today." Watching him about to eat the last stick her stomach growled and he halted his dark eyes glinting, it seemed a thought struck him "Oh, did you miss dinner, your not snacking?... would you like some?" He asked getting off the table, she backed away as he step forward holding the french toast stick out to her "What, are you scared? I'm only offering you food." Doubt filled her mind again, he looked sincere and the food he was about to eat couldn't be poisoned. Did he really not have anything to do with Bellatrix. Was it just her that trashed Luna's room, she seemed the kind. He pulled his hand back "If you don't want it-"

"Wait." Involuntarily the word escaped her mouth. She crossed her arms as a reflex. "If your offering, then I will."

A frustrated expression crossed his face briefly "Say please." Was he asking or giving an order? Before she could tell him to forget it he continued "I'm offering you the only food in the cafeteria, dinner that I missed... It's polite don't you think?" He had a point. A reluctant 'please' passed her lips and he held out the stick to her looking pleased. As her hand went to grab it it passed through his fingers and fell to the ground his shoe smashing it when he stepped forward. "Oops."

"...You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't, it was an accident... it wasn't my fault, I was just trying to help." Was he playing with her, this innocent mask he was wearing didn't fit him. "Its unfortunate."

"Unfortunate? Why not say sorry." She hissed.

"You want me to apologize, after trying to help you?" He had a surprised face. "You really are rude." Frustrated she turned around leaving, just wanting to go to her room and never come out. Nobody was on the second floor as usual and Tom was downstairs. Rest. Tomorrow she would wake up and it will be her first day in class, school always made her feel better. Opening her door her eyes widened.

Mud was everywhere.

On her bed, the floor and across her walls. Opening her cupboard her clothes had mud on them as well. Did Tom Riddle do this? Bellatrix?

"What a mess." Tom's voice came from behind her. He followed her to watch? Wait, he was done with his meal.

"Get out of my room." She hissed but he ignored her. Something was in his hand, a bucket. Inspecting her room he turned to her with a serious face.

"I thought you said your arm was fine." Instinctively she looked down at her arm. It was fine, wrapped in white bandages. Moving forward toward her she backed away unsure until she had nowhere to go, trapped between the wall. Towering over her with a dark expression, but one filled with sympathy "Your blood is everywhere... maybe you should see the nurse." It took her a moment but then she got it. She had mud for blood. Ha, Ha. Bringing the bucket over her head he dumped the contents onto her, dark mud spilling from her head to her last good outfit. Her mouth opened in shock. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he stepped back inspecting her and then the room again.

"You." That was all she could say.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced the last time" his voice was cold and calm but his eyes were on fire threatening to break the mask he was wearing. It _was_ a mask. "My name is Tom Riddle, Welcome to Wools."

What an introduction. Applause worthy really. Inside he must have been screaming 'I'm the Lord of this Orphanage, know your place.' Wiping mud off her face for the second time she laughed bitterly at him. "Well, Tom" her voice shook with anger, how many times did she give this devil the benefit of the doubt? "It's nice to meet you." Toms eyes dimmed, frowning and looking confused. "I'm Hermione Granger." With the mud she wiped from her face she threw it and it collided with his cheek. His mask was off, this animalistic face before her was the real Tom Riddle and she would never forget it.

"You'll pay for that." Before he could utter another word she threw herself forward and they both fell to the floor, mud smearing all over them. She was right the first day, she was in prison, and she had to fight the toughest kid here.

"I have mud for blood? You evil—you foul, loathsome! I will beat half the blood out of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Thank you guys so much for your reviews follows and favorites! this was a fun chapter to write :)

_No magic will not be present in the story, but I enjoy making references lol._


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span> First Day

Breakfast was quiet but it might have been because everyone at the Gryffindor table was nowhere near them. They shoved themselves at the ends as far from their group as possible. Some of Toms group was staring daggers at her but the devil himself was eating his breakfast like it was a regular day. Dressed in his usual knee high black socks and slightly worn brown overcoat. While she had to wear some private school uniform they had for back up.

"So tell me what happen again," Ron asked a third time.

"Enough Ron," Harry said taking another bite of his cereal. "Your lucky he didn't hurt you Hermione."

"Tell me, if you two really got in a fight, like everyone says," Ron pointed to the Slytherin's table. "Why does he look like a shiny new penny?"

"He is stronger than he looks." She yawned pulling his arm down, he seemed to have a bad habit of pointing and it was making Neville nervous. It was true, she had only manage to roll around in the mud with him despite her threat, then Mrs Cole came running in plucking her off and banning both of them from recreational activities for the week. Some boy tried to convince Mrs Cole that she smeared mud over her own walls then attacked Tom like some crazy mud loving lunatic, lucky for her Mrs Cole didn't buy this for one second. If it had been anyone else they might have gave Tom the benefit of the doubt. Mrs Cole let her sleep with Luna for the night till her room was cleaned. Luna, she found out, sleep walked.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked seeing her stuff granola bars in her pocket.

"Preparing for war, here hide these." She stuffed it into his pockets with stealth. Ron and Neville refused to take any as if she'd offered a gun.

.

.

She must have been the only one that stayed awake in history, it was taught by a teacher named Binns who's monotone voice had her drifting time to time. Why was his class the first one she had in the morning after a horrible nights sleep. Shaking her head she tried to stay awake. She loved history! But concentrating was giving her a headache. Mr Binns dismissed the class and she was just as fast to leave as Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Move it filth!" Bellatrix pushed her to the ground, her arm seized with pain as she landed on her books.

"Are you okay!" Harry helped her up, she nodded looking at her arm then to the hall. Bellatrix resembled a hurricane as she danced down it, either people were quick enough to get out her way or she made them.

"Well, isn't she peachy this morning," she said scathingly rubbing her wrappings. Ron snorted a laugh in his throat telling her to just avoid her on mondays. About to go in the door to the next class she almost collided with another student.

It was him.

No, she will not fall into the routine she scolded herself growing agitated. "Miss Granger," Tom said nodding politely but looking cold as ever.

"Satan's child," She greeted back curtly, his eyes flashed dangerously to her but before either of them could say another word Ron pushed her into the class his eyes widening to Harry in a silent 'she is nuts'.

Harry frowned putting a hand to her shoulder "I get your sticking up for yourself Hermione, but don't you think your looking for trouble?"

"I'm a 'dead girl' anyways, what's the point?" Yes, this was her fate after attacking him yesterday. If she could maintain her pride that was the best she could hope for "besides he's not going to do anything to me in class."

Ron scoffed "I beg to differ, this is Snape's class."

"What's a Snape?" On cue a man dress in all black came sliding into the room, the air tensed and everyone grew quiet as she took a seat next to Harry quickly. The chalk screeched across the board and many covered their ears as he wrote her name down on it.

"We have a new student today, stand up Miss Granger." She stood, everyones attention was on her, she knew Tom was sitting somewhere in the back because she could feel his eyes. Did she have to introduce herself to everyone? "I've heard you've taken a liking to fighting Miss Granger. I feel the need to warn you that if you fight in my class you will be banned from recreational activity's for how ever long this Orphanage has to keep you. Everyone... say hello." Was it really necessary to announce this to the class? Some students gave dull hellos while most stayed quiet. There was coughing that sounded a lot like 'mud blood', Malfoy's voice. "Now sit down."

"I told you," Ron whispered. After sitting Snape erased her name writing a series of math problems on the board. Every time she raised her hand it would be ignored calling instead on Tom Riddle. Who must have been enjoying every moment; although she had to admit despite him being evil, he was also really smart, maybe as smart as her. This irritated her more then anything else. Another question, her hand sprang up eagerly but she shouted out the answer without being called.

"Detention, Miss Granger for talking out of turn." This. Was. Not. FAIR! Her hand slump to the desk tiredly.

"Hermione your bandages!" Harry said. She looked down, they were red, it must have taken awhile for the blood to show when Bellatrix pushed her.

Snape, seeing it, pointed to the back of the class "Tom, take her to the nurse-"

"I'll go with Harry-"

"Potter has a thing for detours, now, Granger." Tom appeared beside her looking calm as usual. Was this teacher really going to send her away with her attacker? Was this man really a teacher? Didn't he just announced the fight to the entire class? She stalled looking to Harry and Ron who in turned stared back helplessly only to confirm it was not a joke. Making her way out the class Tom followed behind her keeping pace, the nurses office was five classrooms down so he couldn't do much damage. Only getting ten steps down the hall his hand caught her bandaged forearm turning her around. Of course she was wrong.

"Your a funny one." His mask was off tightening his grip around her arm, was he confident enough to start a fight ten feet from class? If she didn't have pride she could just scream. "For a smart girl, you act really dumb."

"Is that a compliment?" Frustrated he let her go.

"You're going to need a lot more than granola bars if you want to start a war." How did he know? "Apologize to me."

"If I don't." She settled on glaring and he seemed confused for a split second, anger replaced it.

"I'll hurt you." It rumbled at the back of his throat but when she didn't blink he closed in staring at her threateningly "do you think I'm a joke?"

"No, your not a joke," Again a perplexed look appeared. They were the same age but he still towered over her. Looking into each one of her eyes searching for admittance to defeat or fear. "You don't scare me Riddle," Momentarily they both had a stare down. For a second she thought he'd strangle her and she was ready, then, he laughed. Maybe she missed the joke. Grabbing her by the wrist he started dragging her down the hall.

"Fine, you want to play silly girl." She didn't want to play. When they got closer he let go of her wrist letting her in first, a show for Madam Pomfrey perhaps. Pomfrey turned to them both slightly surprised, then she caught sight of Hermione's arm.

"Your bandages broke, have you been fighting again?" Outrageous! Saying it like she had a thing for them. About to protest the accusation Tom cut her off.

"No Madam, she tripped on it." Tripped? Her mouth parted to speak when Madam Pomfrey continued.

"Well, that's a relief—tell you the truth its good to see you two in good standing. You've made up?" What?

"We, well, talked about it." Wait!

"Oh really," She beamed "Your friends now!"

"Absolutely not!" It left her mouth in a surge of anger and disgust. Madam Pomfreys face fell frowning at her. "He's a liar and the reason I have this cut!"

Madam Pomfey gave her a look of dismay, Tom blinked his eyes furrowing his brows, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. The nurses eyes looked to her arm inspecting it. Tom cleared his throat "Bellatrix pushed you, said she was mad that you cursed at her in the bathroom."

"That was just Ginny, don't lie" Pomfrey looked astonished. Oh, no—Ginny looked like a delinquent. "No- but the mud! He offered me food then dropped it... He had a bucket." No speak right! "It was mud!"

"That's enough, shame on Snape for sending you together if you haven't made up yet!" Translation: _I_ haven't made up with Tom yet. The nurse caught her good arm pulling her to sit, unwrapping the bandages hastily "You guys are far to young for all this nonsense! If our Orphanage had more money we could afford more eyes, hire a new math teacher as well, if we could talk Dumbledore into it. Tom go back to class while I clean this."

"Mam, Snape asked me to make sure she didn't take any detours, said she had a thing for them."

"No, its my first day, Harry has a thing for them!" There, she had him in a lie! When he looked towards the ceiling mouthing an 'oh' she caught the nurses disappointed look and groaned, her friends looked like delinquents. God she hated Tom Riddle. Not trusting her the nurse asked Tom to sit as she poured the alcohol onto her wound over the sink. Tom looked on curiously watching for any facial reactions, there was none she made sure. After disinfecting and wrapping it she turned to them both.

"I want you to apologize before you leave, both of you." Tom's face faltered but quickly regained its composure.

Straightening himself he bowed his head slightly "I'm sorry if you misunderstood any of my actions-"

"Go to hell," she said taking a lesson from Ginny's book.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed. Tom had an amused look in his eyes, his face grew hard looking stern but the twitch in his lip gave him away. "I will not tolerate that language - Apologize now!"

Her fist tightened, staring at Tom's face which gave no hint of deceit or foul play. It made her even more angry, for one wild moment she thought about slapping him but let out a frustrated sigh instead "I'm sorry..." _Devil_ "Tom." Tom nodded his head his eyes fluttering down at the ground nodding appreciatively. In the end she apologized and he made her out to be some hulagin. _This was not over_. Looking a little less angry the Nurse flicked her hand as if waving off a fly, a signal for them to leave.

Tom had a pep to his walk, anyone else would have saw it as him causally strolling but she knew that he was happy "That was fun," See. "I like playing with you." Was that what he considered to be playing?

"I'm not _playing_ any games with you."

"Oh?" He said unfazed. "Then what are you doing? I thought you wanted a war?" Was it so impossible for someone to stick up for themselves? Not answering him they approached Snape's class, Neville was standing looking petrified as the teacher bombarded him with question after question, which he didn't seem to know any of the answers to.

"Its twenty five."

"Another detention Miss Granger."

After what seemed like a lifetime the bell signaled for next class. "So your saying he manipulated the teacher, right in front of you? Wow, that's scary." Ron said his head bent as if discussing something extremely private.

"I don't understand how you ever doubted him." She asked cocking her head to Harry mildly annoyed at his lack of concern when she arrived.

"I was skeptical" he said simply "Everyone always said it since we were little but no one ever had proof."

"Really, he didn't seem to keen on hiding it when I first arrived." Recalling Tom trying to command her into silence and threatening to 'address' her. Then again she still found herself making excuses for his behavior on the second day because quite simply, it was probably because he was cute. Stupid demon child! No, she will never call him cute again! He was hideous.

"Well, no Gryffindor has been on the second floor before. Slytherin's don't like Gryffindor's." Ron reasoned scouting to see if anyone was watching. Ah, this gang thing again, she remembered how Tom knew her name before she said anything. Did he look at her file? Was that why he was so ill tempered with her the first day, because of a stupid group?

"Just stay away from him Hermione," Harry warned.

English, she loved reading and writing in her old school hopefully the one teaching this class was nicer than Snape. Taking her seat next to Neville she noticed Tom enter the class as well. How many classes did they have together! He took the seat behind her and she immediately sprang up, there was no way she could let him sit behind her. For all she knew he could chop off her hair.

"I'm going to get a closer seat, it's a little crowded over here." Harry, Ron and Neville watched as she took one at the front of class. McGonagall a strict looking English teacher came in and immediately started to go over symbolic meanings placed in books. At least she didn't have to say hello again.

Unlike Snape she had a fighting chance in this class, none of the other student besides her and Tom were raising their hand. She was called, Tom was called, then her again. McGonagall was almost beaming between the two unaware of the tension from the other students.

"Alright everyone pick partners, I have a new type of assignment I want you to try."

Partners? For an English assignment?

"I want you to pick a book from the library and discuss what you think the book meant and what you both got from it. Have your essays at the end of the week." Everyone scattered for partners, she started asking random students but it seemed nobody wanted to be her partner because of Tom Riddle. You'd think she'd asked for them to chop off their own hand and eat it with the way they reacted. One student rolled onto the other side of the desk with ninja ability before she could open her mouth. Finally realizing how ridiculous they were all brainwashed with fear she decided to just ask one of her friends, walking back to them she stopped. All three had partners. Ron with Harry, Neville with... oh-no, it was Bellatrix. She had a cruel smirk on her face, why did he agree to be her partner?

Looking over at Harry and Ron they frowned shaking their heads, she got it, Bellatrix made him. Why?!

Disappointed she made her way back to her seat and slumped down putting her head to the desk. Someone tapped her shoulder. Relief filled her until she saw Toms cold smile. "I believe we are both partner less." About to tell him off she stopped not looking forward to three detentions for the week.

"No, go away," she hissed picking herself from the chair. Harry saw Tom next to her and she heard him start arguing with Ron about him partnering with her instead.

Tom leaned in and she pulled away slightly "Coward," he sneered. Anger flew through her and before he could leave she caught his wrist.

McGonagall caught on that they were both partner-less . "Ron partner with Tom, Harry with Hermione."

"No!" Every head turned as if to confirm what they thought they heard. Ron was the only one with glimmering hope in his eyes. Tom watched calculatingly.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked unsure as if not believing it either. Maybe she also knew of the fight, teachers could gossip as well, Madam Pomfrey and Snape knew.

"I want to partner with Tom, mam, he apologized to me earlier you see-"

"We apologized -" Tom added.

"Were okay now," A tight smile was on her face she doubt it looked sincere. She didn't want to look sincere she just didn't want to say no. Harry leaned over his desk mouthing 'what are you doing.' Something undoubtly stupid. McGonagall was about to refuse when Tom interrupted.

"I have no doubt we will provided you with something worth reading, we were just talking about which book to pick. Since it's so important to her she can choose," he rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she resisted the urge to bite it off. The teacher looked between them both not buying it, then to Ron who was doing a silent prayer. She gave a curt nod deciding it was their choice and sat back into her chair. Tom looked over to the boy that was beside her cocking a brow. Getting the hint he picked his books up and left.

"If you try anything I don't mind another months activity's revoked."

"It was your fault anyways, I was going to leave. Your my partner for the simple reason your not an idiot... at least not academically," he added before she could think it was a compliment.

"That's funny. I could say the same thing." Except maybe he wasn't an idiot. As much as she'd like to call him that, maybe it was just her for taking the bait, obviously he has other motives. What was she doing? "Think I'll let you drop more mud on my head?"

"You deserved it." What was his problem! Tom started tapping his pencil idly watching McGonagall. The tapping sounded familiar, she clenched the pencil in her hand. Her heart speeding to a pound her blood running cold.

_Tap, taptap, tap._

The room seemed smaller, harder to breathe even. "What's wrong with you?" Tom asked dully, he wasn't tapping the pencil anymore but she still had trouble thinking straight. Or remembering where she was or how she got there. Tom waved his hand in front of her his eyebrows furrowing "Mrs McGonagall, I think their's something wrong with her..."

"I'm fine."

"I'll take her to the nurses office, she's having a panic attack" McGonagall said sitting up. Why would she assume that?

Tom stood grabbing her under the arm roughly pulling her up. "I'll take her, come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Thank you for tuning in to this chapter! If you see this I would love to hear your review. XP Fav or follow if you like it! I hope I don't scare people with the dark areas of Tom's behavior I will be putting in. Not giving away anything but its going to happen so heads up for that!

**Guest:** _Thank you! :D I think it has the Potter feel to it lol_

**SkyBlue1309: **_Glad it didn't come off cheesy! T__hank you for reading again! _

**Guest:**_ I'm afraid to say to much but Harry and Tom will not be friends, your not terrible for thinking it though! Although I will say your right about Harry sticking around, not trying to say to much! But! He is a loyal person I agree :) _

**Mother of All Randomness:**_ I adore that you adore it lol and your totally right!_

**Real Talk:**_ For some reason I was thought since her age was in the description and everyone knows what she looks like I didn't add it XP bad author! lol I'll prolly go into the first chapter and tweak it along with a tiny few things that bugged me later as well. I know I put her scared of Tom I actually wanted a strong character for her which will make sense later as we don't know Hermione background. Thank you for pointing out the lack of character pull for Hermione and mistakes though, it brought it to my attentio, I'll try and work on it ;) Did you mean to say she wouldn't fight Riddle? Again, not enough Tom boy spunk was added to her character at that point to feel she would do it, prolly was confusing sorry haha! _

Thanks for the reviews guys! See you soon ;)


	4. Tale of Three Brothers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span> Tale of Three Brothers

Laying on her fresh sheets she didn't know if she was more disappointed for missing three classes or for not being allowed outside. Maybe, it was because Tom Riddle was alone with her on this floor, in the next room.

Yes, that was it.

Contrary to what some people might be saying this very moment, every finger—toe—hair was in tacked. Tom took her to the nurse, lingered, and left back to class. Not one word to her. Maybe she should give him credit for not hurting her during a fit of anxiety. Her eyes started to grow heavy, the lack of sleep she had started to catch up once more. A knock on her door broke her out the haze, more so, the person there. Tom pushed it open leaning against the door way "So, they cleaned the mud off."

"Get out of my room or I'll tell Mrs Cole."

"I'm not technically in your room," He looked at the door way then back to her expectantly. Ignoring him she rolled facing the wall but he didn't leave. Pretending to sleep was impossible no matter how tired she was. After a minute of feeling him burn a hole into her back she snapped to the doorway.

"What!"

Tom cocked an eyebrow un-phased "Are you just going to sleep?"

"What choice do I have we're not allowed outside, no thanks to you." She added bitterly falling back onto the bed with a flop.

"Were allowed, in the library," She looked over to him not sure if he was lying "but if you don't want to pick the book, I don't mind." Rising Tom smirked pulling off the doorway starting down the hall.

Curse her for agreeing to be Tom's partner.

Quickly catching up to him deciding it was safer to stroll from behind, her arms crossed over her chest forging unhappiness, truly excited the library was still available. At least that's where she hoped they were going, it was foolish to follow Tom blindly. What if he led her to a dark corner and-

"I'm not going to kill you and earn half my grade," Tom said making her jolt. Did he read my mind?

Collecting herself "Excuse me if I'm not convinced." Did he expect her to believe anything that would ever come from his demon mouth. Following him down the stairs and through the hall Tom seemed to ignore her presence but often slowed when she walked to far behind, which was often and purposely. Heading down the way from the classes and to the end, unease filled her, she felt herself turning to stone the further they got. Why was she following him unsupervised? Him, she could take but if a group of his friends were waiting... Turning the corner she noticed books, shelves and a teacher from inside a window. The library, she relaxed.

"Were not allow in the restricted section, sixteen years and up only, but I'll show you where the good books are ...so you don't choose something stupid." Your stupid, she bit back in her head. Pushing the library door open it was decently sized as you'd expect any normal library to be. No wonder the Orphanage was poor.

"Why are there teachers and a library in this Orphanage anyways, if they want to save money they should send us to a public school."

Tom scoffed "Because they prefer us away from outside contact, in case you haven't realized we are special cases, nobody here is up for adoption." She was slightly taken off guard, he gave a friendly nod to the librarian leading her down one of the isles. It didn't make sense, what he said, Tom was a liar so that must be what he was doing, lying.

"There is nothing wrong with Harry or Ron. You—I'm not so sure."

"Oh?" Tom turned to her blankly "Did you know Potters godfather wants him dead, that he is still out there _looking_ for him." Her eyes widened snapping to his face to detect deceit. If he was lying she wouldn't know. One side of his lip curled upward before continuing "Wools doesn't release the names of children to the public, that's why Potter's here—smart girl."

"Your a liar."

His smirk faded turning irritated "yeah? Then tell me, why are you here, not that I don't already know."

"What do you mean, _you already know_?" Her eyes narrowed his victory smirk returned.

"I nicked your file from Mrs. Cole office before you even got here." That confirmed her suspicions. He furrowed his brows looking her over as if detecting something odd "Why did she get rid of you, after what happen though?"

It was cold suddenly, like a winter storm frosted her skin and all she could manage to say was "What?"

They stared at each other her heart speeding to a pound suspenseful for his response. Toms face grew bright looking her over more vigorously, curiosity and interest plainly on his face "you don't know, do you?" She didn't answer "Of course you don't, your medical file, it make sense now."

"You stole my medical file!" The librarian shushed her from her desk but she ignored it, her eyes still set on Tom, loathing the little thief. His face settled into something smug.

"What, are you going to tell Madam Pomfrey? I only took a peak don't be so sensitive," he turned away looking through some books. "I could tell you—if you ask nicely."

"I think I will just ask for myself, without your help thank you very much." Truthfully she didn't want to ask, if she forgot it wasn't it better that way? Tom shrugged her off and she bit her lip sensing he, in his mind, had some sense of power over her now "And what are you here for, killing someone?" his head snapped to her, eyes filled in rage - hate - unlike what she's seen in them before.

She felt like taking it back.

Not because she was scared but whatever she said hit him somewhere deep—and painful. She wasn't petty enough to strike him that way, maybe with a metal baseball bat, but not like this. Putting the book back he walked towards her his expression settling into something eerily calm. Like the sky before a hurricane forms.

Now one foot away onyx eyes still on her "Yeah I did. If you don't watch your mouth, I might kill you too."

"I'm not scared of you." Despite her attempt to not blink her eyes watered from the heat radiating from his failing, for a moment it seemed Tom Riddle was indeed a murder. Her mouth drew tight reluctant to say what she was going to say next "if I said something that hurt you, I'm sorry." The anger didn't crease from his face, he looked over her suspiciously as if not sure she really meant it or was just afraid of the consequences—but he should know better. "I was only inquiring why you were here. Not _accusing_." Seemingly mauling this over then deciding she meant it his shoulders relaxed releasing an angry huff.

"Okay," he said and she un-balled her fist knowing the danger was gone. "You didn't, I know..." That wasn't an apology but the closest thing to it maybe.

They both turned back to the shelf at the same time. Maybe too awkwardly. "...So what happen?"

"Nothing," he said simply starting to reach for a book. She must be crazy for asking, but she wasn't a bully and she said something wrong, what was it exactly? Grabbing his wrist before he could pull another book she sighed, he turned his head slightly keeping his eyes on the shelf. His hand was surprisingly warm, she'd half expected it to be freezing cold. Squeezing the book he finally answered "I was born-" pulling his wrist away he turned to her "-my existence here was an easy fix when my mother died giving birth to me."

"You didn't kill her though, you must know that!" The librarian shushed them again. More quietly, she continued grabbing his wrist again "there was nothing you could do." Glaring he pulled his hand away seeming to snap out of, vulnerability, if you could call it that.

"It's none of your business - anyway, pick a book or I will for you." It was clear the conversation was over. A wall as high and hard as china's was back up. Curiosity still plaguing her mind she decided not to prod any further, it was only yesterday night he was dumping a stack of mud on her head after all.

Looking through the books her hand settled on a small one that seemed oddly familiar, **The Tale of the Three Brothers**.

"Not that one," Tom said seeing her pull it from the shelf. "Something longer."

"Well, I want this one and you said I could choose anything." Not that she needed his permission. But she thought it would shorten the argument.

"It's a child's book," Tom snapped, when her face grew hard in a stubborn counter attack he turned back to the bookcase a momentary silence falling over them "I did say you could, didn't I," His fingers lingered on a book lightly tapping it before reluctantly pulling away "Fine, go ahead and take it." Throwing him a irritated look at his authoritative tone she started for the library's table. Strangely feeling like a spoiled child getting their way.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the library's doorway and she felt familiar to a dear in headlights. Ginny started to run but the librarian quickly scolded her making her feet shuffle across the wood floor in a fast walk. "Where have you been, everyone is worried! I heard that you-know-who devil is missing too and-" Ginny blanched, guessing she caught sight of Tom she held up the book blocking her view.

"We are partners."

"Oh, right... Ron told me." Ginny pulled at her arm attempting to take her away "Hermione, you have detention."

"That's not for another twenty minutes," she stopped looking at the clock then back to Ginny who's eyes widened her face stretching hard. It clicked, Ginny was trying to save her, maybe herself too. "Ah, um-"

"No." Tom cut in front of her "I'll take her when its time, we have a book assignment." Ginny hesitated nervously, Hermione bit her lip not sure if she even wanted to leave. She had to work with him sometime right? Deciding for Ginny sake to push past Tom, an angry look appearing on his face as she did so.

"I'm going to go with Ginny for now. We don't have to read the book together, not that there's much to even read." Maybe he was right, it was silly to choose that book but it just felt, special. She held out The Tale of the Three Brothers to him "Well meet tomorrow."

"Well meet after your detention." He corrected taking the book out of her hand then looking to Ginny as if she were an insect, quickly Hermione cut in front of her giving Tom a warning glare. "You want to pick a small book, be ready to turn it into an essay." With that he left striding out the library's door.

"I'm dead, right?" Ginny said staring where Tom left.

"If he try's anything, I'll punch him in the face." She smiled faintly at Ginny "but, he's not that bad."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Ginny's gave her a sour look "He poured a bucket of mud on your head yesterday night. And humiliate you in front of Madam Pomfrey a couple of hours ago. Oh yes Hermione, he's a real charmer." Grabbing Hermione's wrist she started pulling her towards the exit. "Stop looking at his face and try your best to stay away from him. Before he hurts you, he isn't a good person he'll suck out your soul if he could." Ginny, maybe was right. Tom was still the monster that ruled the second floor. Everyone knows it, even her, just now he had a back story.

And he didn't hurt you, her inner voice added.

Hey wait. Blushing her face snapped to Ginny. "I'm not looking at his face!" The red head rolled her eyes, both unaware Bellatrix was watching them from behind the bookcase.

.

.

.

Detention with Snape wouldn't have been unbearable if Luna was not there with her. Apparently she thought it was very important to rearrange Snape's desk with mirrors so the banshee could not eat his desk wood... Snape, had not been thankful. The Orphans that told her a banshee haunted Snape's room must have gotten more of a laugh then they expected. She wondered if this was still over Bellatrix. Boy she held grudges.

"Luna?" Hermione started, Luna hummed very focused on writing her assignment, in what looked to be morse code. They were not allowed to leave until they both finished the essay.

"Um, I was just wondering why you are in this Orphanage... If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Luna didn't look up from her work concentrating very hard "I told you, my parents were killed by sharks in a diving accident."

"Oh... I thought, they died in an explosion?"

"That was Saturday, Mondays a new week," Luna chided, as if it were her mistake. Pursing her lips she considered if she should clarify but decided against it.

Luna stopped making dots on her paper, proudly looking it over before turning to her looking ready to conversate "Why are you here?"

"...I don't know, I can't remember anything before coming here, not really. Just a few things."

"Your lucky," Luna smiled sheepishly "If you can't remember, you can sleep proper at night. When my parents died, I started waking in a lot of curious places..." Hermione grimaced knowing this all to well. A yawn escaped her at the thought.

"Do you ladies think this is a get together?" Snape hissed and she jolted turning back to her work, Luna simply stared at him. "Lovegood, where are your shoes?" On cue both her and Luna looked at her feet.

Luna rubbed her chin thoughtfully "I suspect Nargle's." Snape gave her a dry look before snatching the paper in front of the blonde looking it over his hands slowly crumpled the edges then smashed it in a ball and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. Quickly he grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the shelf above their heads snapping it in front of her.

"In English this time. I'll be informing the nurse of your odd behavior."

"Yes sir," Luna said looking downcasted, when Snape left she bent her head in a whisper "I suspect they want to take me back to St Mungo's, they think I'm crazy."

"Back to St Mungo's?" Didn't that confirm there was something wrong, if she would have to go back. To confirm it- "St Mungo's is a metal institution, right?"

"Yes, how did you know? Have you been there as well?"

She shook her head quickly "Neville's parents are there. I saw a letter from an Alice and Frank Longbottem and sort of put it together."

Luna mused over her words before nodding "Yes, he visits them every month. I have gone to Mungo's twice since being here, but so has Bellatrix so I think they are rather harsh when judging Orphans. A fun fact, they don't actually tie you up in straight jackets they prefer less confrontation means, like injecting medication." How is that a fun fact? Luna turned her head thoughtfully to the ceiling "...Maybe one day the Longbottoms will get better."

"Yes, maybe."

"Granger, another detention." Snape said and she groaned. Why only her? Because Snape doesn't want Luna back here, her head answered.

After detention, which lasted longer then expected, Luna and her walked in a awkward silence. Ginny would be likely rambling to her over anything right now but Luna seemed content with the silence, only when they started up the stairs Luna finally spoke "I didn't get to show you my collection, did I?"

"Another time Luna, I'm meeting Riddle." At her odd stare she continued "The book project, for McGongall's class."

Luna's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought "Oh yes, everyone one was talking about it in gym."

"The book project?" She cocked an eyebrow at her, hard to believe anyone cared.

"Sort of, strangely they were inventing ways Tom would kill you during it." Figures. Thumbing her lip she decided to ask for what could possibly be the only honest opinion in the Orphanage.

"Do you believe Tom is a bad person?"

"If your asking me, then you don't believe that do you?" Hermione smiled, Luna, crazy as she seemed was very bright. Nodding Luna stopped on the second floor. "Then he can't be that bad... Well bye Hermione."

"Bye Luna." She waved walking down the hall to Tom's room, then knocking this time.

"Come in." Opening the door Tom was reading The Tale of the Three Brothers not glancing up at her. "I didn't think you were coming, it's almost curfew."

"You said after my detention, didn't you? Luna wrote her assignment in morse code so it took a little longer." Earning herself a glance she looked around getting a better view of his room, not that their was much to look at. Blank walls, a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a single book. It seemed a lot more empty, more gray, she decided to take a seat at the table. "Are you barley reading that?"

"No, I'm reading it over, and it really is a silly book."

"Oh? Why's that?" Maybe she shouldn't ask, she didn't want to spoil it.

"I would just fight them all with the wand and take the clock and stone." Of course you would. Rolling her eyes she held her hand out asking to read it. Tom shook his head "I'll read it out loud again, it's counterproductive otherwise." Letting her hand drop she leaned back not ready for an argument. As he started she strangely felt like a child getting read a bedtime story.

Unknowingly started drifting. Until her vision disappeared and she was—out.

* * *

><p>So sorry about how long it took to Update. I got distracted, no really good excuses lol.<p>

**Guest:** _I will try to! lol_

**RealTalk:**_ I had my fears the pacing was a bit fast- I was constantly debating too much detail to little detail in this one but (pushes post button__) before I take a month lol. I enjoy your feedback to improve my writing. I'll continue to work on it. ;)_

**Anon:**_ I enjoyed it as well, Tom's idea of playing is a bit different then others huh lol_

**Mother of Randomness:** _Keep your arms open because (puts on sunglasses) shit is going to get real._


	5. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:<span> Don't Cry

_Black smog rose to the sky "I'm scared..."_

"Of what..." A voice asked.

_Screaming—fire—A Kit cat clock hits seven, Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap-_

Tom Riddle face.

Thrusting the chair back, the wooden legs scraped loudly across the wood floor, her hands flew up defensively. Tom stared un-phased but cocked his head to the side as if he found something interesting. His face was more eerie in the dark, paler even, like a ghost somehow... Wait, what time was it? Looking out the window the sun was gone.

"You fell asleep," Tom said watching her from the edge of his bed. "I was going to wake you up but you were having a nightmare."

"Isn't that a cause to wake someone up?" She snapped, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You were sleep talking - I had questions." Oh was that it, well, okay then. Starting forward her feet were stopped by a blanket on the ground. He must have put it on her.

"Listen," She hissed looking back up "You have no right to, to well, probe my mind when I'm sleeping."

"You have no right to fall asleep during an assignment." He picked himself from his bed grabbing the blanket from the floor. "I let you get some rest though, stress induces panic attacks and_—_" she noticed he was dressed in a blue stripped two piece button up top and pajama pants.

"You changed, when I was asleep?" She interrupted his medical diagnoses.

"Sorry, I don't enjoy being watched," he dismissed causally, too causally, as if she were just some pervert.

Scowling she grabbed at his shirt "I'm not asking because I wanted to watch!" Two of his buttons unlaced and her face felt hotter than before, she was still a girl after-all. He eyed her hand then looked up curving his brows accusingly. As if burnt by his mere wordless allegation she let go. "Your crude."

"-your handsy." How dare he! He laughed at her displeasure, not sniggered or a smirked. Laughed. Pushing him he tripped grabbing instinctively the front part of her shirt and they both fell saved by the edge of Tom's mattress. Tom found it hilarious "Wow, your aggressive, should I be calling for help?"

"Shut up!" Her face felt as if it would melt off from heat and she attempted to strike him but was blocked. Pleasure overwhelmed his features as if he liked pushing buttons to machine that would malfunction, attempting to strike him again with no luck his smile started to resembled a wolfs. He continued throwing crude remarks his laughter amplifying heartily the more violent she got.

Then, Tom's door was pushed opened with a furious Mrs Cole on the other side. Hermione's hand halted in mid-air, Toms face fell irritably in a slight sneer - oh no- before she could say anything Mrs Cole took hold of her ear pulling her up. "What are you both doing! A _young_ lady should not be in here this late!"

"I tried to get her to go." That rat! She narrowed her eyes at him starting to sputter but was stopped by his hand shooting up and shushing her irritably. "Let me explain_—_well, to both of you... You were sleep walking."

Sleep walking?

Mrs Cole scoffed letting go of her ear and she rubbed the raw area looking skeptically at Tom, who was still on the ground leaning against his mattress uncaring "Your claiming Mrs Granger sleep walked in here? Do you find me a fool, Tom?"

"It's true, it strange I suppose but she attacked me when I tried to wake her. To tell you the truth she looked rather worn today. Where did she sleep? I forget her name, Loony Lovegoods room?" Mrs Cole lips thinned and turned to Hermione for answers, her mouth parted not sure what to say. The clueless look she held may have been slightly convincing.

"And, you happen to find Mrs Granger disposition that funny Tom?"

"I find a lot of odd things, funny, Mrs Cole." There was a ominous tone in his voice, something suggesting a previous incident. She thought the caretaker would correct him for his attitude but Mrs Cole just stiffened, looking to him as if he weren't a boy at all. As if he were something scary, even she seemed to know Tom's humor was, well, odd. But what would make adult look at a child in such a way.

"Off to bed with you Granger, don't let me find you back in here." Not needing to tell her twice, she started out the door before Mrs Cole questioned her clothes. After all she wasn't confident that she could lie. Orphans were peeking their faces from the doors curiously; one particular face caught her attention. Bellatrix, she was leaning from her door way, the first room by the stairs with a savage look on her face.

Quickly, she closed the door behind her leaning her head against it tiredly. Another day of rumors would follow this event, she was only here for three days counting it was past midnight and somehow she managed to make herself the Orphange's most talked about subject. She didn't intend to gather this much attention, she just wanted to protect herself. Yawning she pulled off the door walking to her wardrobe, opening and changing into her nightgown.

Starting tomorrow she would keep her head down till whatever gossip died, everything would return to normal_—_how wrong she had been.

.

.

.

At six in the morning she headed down to the restroom with her caddy and day clothes. The bathroom had a few Orphans showering and using the sinks but overall nobody wanted to get up this early. Luna was dressed in a rainbow nightgown at the sink.

"I've never seen you here in the morning," she said placing her caddy on the sink counter.

"I use the restroom in the library," Luna said starting to brush her teeth. Herimones ears perked up, no one said anything about a second bathroom.

"There's a bathroom, in the library? I never heard of it. Is it less crowded at night?" She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste preparing it. "Shouldn't more people go there?"

Luna looked over to her after spitting out her toothpaste, foam still on her mouth "It's hunted."

"Hunted?" She smiled doubtfully.

"Yes, Myrtle died in that bathroom... it makes kids uncomfortable." Well, that was a problem. She didn't want to use a dead girls restroom_—_but.

"I don't believe in ghost," Hermione muffled through the foam in her mouth. Speaking of Myrtle, this was a good time to ask "Why did she kill herself? I know many people say it was Tom, but what happen?"

Luna finished washing her mouth out before answering "She was bullied, it seemed it got the best of her. Some say it was because she crossed you-know-who but... no one knows the truth." No one but Tom. But how could she ask him, he already blamed himself for his mothers death. She recollected how angry he had been when he merely thought she was accusing him of murder. "So do you still want to use that restroom instead?"

Thinking about it she nodded, everyone dies, it didn't make the place hunted "Is the library closed in the morning?" She wondered out loud as to why Luna was using this one this morning.

"No - but using that restroom in the morning scares me." Hermione smiled, crazy wasn't the word but Luna sure was funny. Ginny met with them and after they showered and changed they went to the cafeteria where Ron and Harry were arguing near the doors.

"What wrong?" Hermione asked seeing Neville avoid her eyes.

"Nothing," Harry said grabbing her upper arm pulling her away to the lunch line before anyone could say anything. Feeling a little shocked at the suddenness of it she turned to Ginny and Luna who Ron started to argue with as well, all the while pointing in _her_ direction. If her intuition was correct Ron was arguing about _her_. She felt the heat rise to her face turning back to Harry.

"It's a long story... I didn't get much sleep yesterday-"

"Its not our business, Ron's just being a prat." Harry said briskly but Neville's silence told her another story, in fact he seemed not to want to be there at all. Turning back to see if Luna and Ginny were still arguing with Ron her eye spotted Tom at the Slytherins table, he had a flat cap on today, after what looked to be an unpleasant conversation his head snapped in her direction, she quickly turned but knew she had been caught. Harry let go of her arm and she fixed herself to the lunch line.

"So can I get the gist of what everyone seems to _think_ happen? Wait." She put a finger to her lips faking deep thought "I slept walked into Tom Riddle's room and attacked him?"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair biting his cheek hesitatingly as they scooted down the line "no... is that what happen?"

"No. But what else could they be saying?" The truth was unlikely, and uninteresting. She doubt Tom would spread the rumor he let her cat nap in his room to probe her mind for information that he didn't need OR have any business to.

"Well..."

"Well what?" She said impatiently. They both took milks at the same time. A group casted curious glances her way whispering among themselves.

After a moment Harry said "They say Tom covered for you..." Hermione raised her brows, was that all? She stifled a laugh, it was amazing what shocked everyone but then again Tom covering anybody was absurd "are you, his ...girlfriend." Her mouth dropped sure her eyes looked familiar to saucers.

"What!" She turned to the group that previously looked over to her "Excuse me! Girlfriend?!" The group jumped taking their trays filled with nothing but milk with them.

Harry ducked his head quickly, looking a little relieved "Calm down-"

"I will not! Is that what everyone's saying!" Harry shook his head furiously.

"No, well, not everyone. It's just one of the rumors that are going around." She tried to breath but she just felt too angry. Who in the world would start a rumor like that? After everything they knew, just because he told Miss Cole I was sleep walking? It was his fault she was even in the room with him that late!

"Try to calm down," he repeated.

"Why in the world would anyone think that?"

"Well," he started, seemingly not wanting to embark on this conversation. Urging him with a nod he continued "they say you and Tom were laughing in his room late at night. You know, goofing around."

"He was the one laughing! I was attacking him! Well trying to-"

"Wait, did you really sleep walk into his room?" Harry's eye's widened.

"What? No, I fell asleep." She dismissed.

"In his room..." Heat rose to her face at his tone. It was accusing, and it really hurt. "And, he just let you sleep there?" There was a tense silence as she kept her face onto her tray a burning embarrassment and frustration was forming. This wasn't her fault, she didn't intentional try to cause trouble. Today she was going to keep her head down.

"She's a nightmare, honestly!" Ron's voice rang, Ginny and Luna were following behind him their faces going red. His own face was as red as his hair. "Don't tell me she doesn't like the attention, she making trouble for all of us and you know it!"

Snapping her head in his direction she glared at him for some time not being able to deny it then turned and left. She could hear the group start to argue with Ron but their voices along with everyone else faded when she stormed out the double doors. Almost running up the stairs, she didn't stop till she was in her room and on her bed. The way she was feeling was ridiculous, because Ron was right. Her, a new orphan just comes in and starts making trouble for them, of course he would be mad. Anyone would be, still... it hurt worse than any bully when it came from who she thought was a friend.

"What happen?" Toms voice came from her door. No, out of all the times he chooses to bother or follow her, it was now?

"Get out. Please, just go away." She pleaded, hearing her door shut was disappointing, because she knew he was still in the room.

A sniffle escaped "Stop that," he demanded almost as quick as it came out, his footsteps were striding towards the bed now. Clutching her pillow tighter she tried to bury herself into it, trying to somehow escape. "Get up." Another sniffled went into the pillow and she couldn't hold it anymore - whether Tom was there or not - she started to cry. Tom grabbed her arm pulling her off the bed. She managed to drag the pillow with her still covering her face "Stop it, stop crying!"

"Go away!" She tried to pull out of his grip but it was to strong, bruising even.

"Stop crying, I haven't done anything!"

"It's not you-"

"So stop crying!" Tom yelled, and she didn't understand why he was so angry, nor did she care. The pillow was torn from her arms and Tom furiously wiped at her face. Not a comforting gesture, the tension he held was threatening her to stop, but she couldn't. Struggling to move away from his sleeve only result in more angry, painful, attempts to wipe them away. Then he seemed to snap letting her go and leaving the room. His footstep were clumping down the hall in a fast precise walk, she could even hear it as he went down the stairs. Slumping to the ground she grabbed the pillow once more pulling her face into it.

A thought hit her.

Quickly discarding the pillow she picked herself from the ground sprinting out the room and through the hall. He wouldn't. She hastily made her way down the stairs. In the distance she could hear the cafeteria in an uproar. Quickly running to the doors everyone was chanting in a circle 'fight'. She could only guess who the two contestants were. A whistle blew and kids scrambled out the way. Not surprising, Tom was one of the children being pulled off a student, much to her surprise though, the other Orphan wasn't Ron—it was Harry.

Bellatrix was on the heels of the teacher that had Tom "It wasn't his fault, Potter started it!"

"That is quite enough, it doesn't matter who started it." It was McGonagall who was pulling Tom by the underarm and she could only stared at him as they headed out the doors, Tom did not return the gesture though. His face was pink, his usually neatly combed dark hair and clothes was a mess. His cap was gone and his jacket was slipping off his shoulder.

"Another detention for resisting Potter," Snape had Harry by the back of his flannel shirt and was pulling him rather rufflely out the doors.

"I'm not resisting, I tripped!"

"Another, for talking back." Harry was notably more ruffed up than Tom had been. His lip was bleeding and his glasses gone. Like Tom his clothes were ruffled but he also had a limp, which is probably why he tripped.

Should she apologize? Was it her fault - of course it was.

Before she could decide Harry passed by sparing her a unreadable glance. This was a disaster, she stood there dumbly watching till they disappeared into Mrs Coles office. When she did turn around the whole cafeteria was watching her. Ginny stood un-moving and unsure it seemed as to what to do or say. Deciding to spare her the decision she turned and left walking back up the stairs, choosing to eat the granola bars she had stuff into her pocket yesterday.

She had no right to feel sorry for herself, she thought biting into a bar. It tasted bitter.

Harry and Tom were not in today's classes, Ron was mad and Neville avoided looking at her. Taking the hint she didn't sit with them. Mrs McGonagall circled the class asking students how far they were on their assignment "And you, Mrs Granger?"

She was too proud to tell her she hadn't even read it "Just fine, where is Tom?" She saw some of the class shift in their seats. Ron elbowed Neville nodding her way. "The book is in his room." She finished sourly.

"He's in his room right now, you may get the book from him. But be quick."

"No, I can wait," she said quickly, McGonagall nodded and she was thankful. Some part of her dreaded seeing Tom, she couldn't fathom why he would attack Harry none the less assault her face with his coat sleeve but she could wait to find out.

The halls were fill with students after class, but she never felt more alone. Lunch was eaten in her room quietly. Not wanting to spend it, surely alone at the Gryffindor table.

Science was a pleasant turn around though, she was greeted by a handsome blue eyed blonde for a teacher who's smile sparkled and eyes glistened like ocean waves as he talk. Gildeoy Lockhart. She found her hand was springing into the air all though out class almost forgetting what happened, just hoping he would notice her. How could she miss this class yesterday, she would chided herself when the teacher complimented her knowledge. When class ended she got a signed copy of scientific me, his published book. The effect faded during P.E, which was taught by an extra tall and rather large looking gym couch named Hagrid. Only completely vanishing when he said "I've finally got de principle ter let me bring in de boa constrictor tomorrow."

When gym ended she was almost reluctant to go, then in a coward move decided to once again to eat dinner in her room. "This is all Toms fault."

"Hardly," a voice came from the other side of the wall. Toms voice.

"Can you hear me?" She said alarmed.

"I told you the first day, the walls are paper thin. Did your friends ditch you - why do you keep eating alone?" He sounded almost cheerful and it infuriated her.

"Why did you do that! Ron hates me and Neville won't even look at me."

"How is that my problem? I've never been in trouble before. If you weren't sniveling in your room I wouldn't have gone down there, this is your fault," She pointed her finger to the wall as if it was the one that offended her. If she wasn't in her right mind she would knock it down.

"How dare you, why was it any of your business!"

"Crying children are so annoying, your annoying, I will have to wash my coat now thanks to you" a choke of shock came from her throat. "Slobbering all over the place over a boy, stupid... No, that's not right, maybe I was a bit disappointed." He seemed to be saying this more to himself than to her. "Yes I was a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed?" She said dryly "A bit?" If anyone was 'disappointed' it was _her_ and if anything that was not 'a bit'.

"Yes," there were steps closer to the wall and what sounded to be a chair pulled to it "Maybe I wanted, to be the one—the one to make you cry. It's disappointing."

Her jaw tightened "You really are a monster."

"I suppose," he acknowledge. She could almost see his wolfish smile from behind the wall.

"Well I have news for you," she moved closer to the wall raising her brows at it defiantly "I would never give you the pleasure Tom." She didn't know how wrong she had been at the time she said this.

"Maybe, but I don't care. Just don't let anyone else make you cry or I'll get mad. Don't cry if I didn't make you, got it," he commanded. Little did he know he would cause something much worse.

"Shut up," she snapped

"After you," he said softly.

Neither of them knew, they were being listened too from between the two doors.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? I forgot to tell you guys last chapter I made a trailer for Orphaned in my spare time so there's that on my profile page if you want to see it. I have switched this to mature for dark theme's and some other reason's later in the story, after an age shift change.<p>

**Guest:** Thanks! _Yeah :3 , those are fun to do lol_

**A Fan: **_True, I was going to switch to M later when it got relevant for another reason buuuut thats not being honest (Switches to M) I'm a die hard for both, Draco has the anti hero and misunderstood living in the dark thing going on. It can be sweet and sour at the same time and I love it. Tom Riddle, cause he has the commanding in charge, truely dark attitude... though i hate Voldemort Tom will always beguile my heart. I'm honestly a psycho for pretty dark characters and Gothic Romance's._

**LaurinW: **_Yay! lol yeah, he probably would scared her out of his way as he did with everyone else but we can't have that now can we._

**Guest: **_Read on, read on! lol I feel honored to be your first Tomione fic read! - mine was Have you Ever by Lady Moonglow (a lighter feel story then I thought was going to happen) but good!_


	6. Tom Riddles Diary

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span> Tom Riddle Diary

After dinner she didn't leave her room until Tom's footsteps disappeared down the stairs. She peeked her head out the door to see if the coast was clear. Then she made her way out, returning the tray to the cafeteria and starting to Snape's class to serve her time. Everyone else had been let outside—somewhere she wouldn't see for a while—somewhere she was going to miss. Opening Snape's door she noticed two extra bodys sitting in the middle of the room.

Of course, she forgot Tom and Harry had detention too, _curse the gods_.

Harry turned his face slightly when the door clicked shut. He didn't look at her but he turned enough for her to get a glance at his glasses. They were taped. Unlike Harry, Tom hadn't acknowledged the sound at all. He was busy writing intently looking tidy as ever and apparently found his cap again.

"Sit here," Snape tapped a table two desks away from Harry, one ahead of Tom. Sitting down awkwardly a pencil and blank sheet of paper was placed in front of her.

'_5000 words why it's not okay to fight_.' Was written on the board.

But she wasn't in here for fighting. Well, maybe it _still_ did apply to her though... Sighing she picked the pencil up and started writing whatever came to her head. The only sounds inside the classroom were scribbles on paper and the occasional ruffles of clothes and chairs.

A painfully tense vibe was coming from Harry... she didn't blame him.

Her a 'traitor', Tom, the Orphans hell child was forced in the same room together with him. She would feel apprehensive too. The more she thought about it she found her eyes drifting to him, wanting to explain the huge misunderstanding. "Eyes on your paper," Snape said and she looked back to it before Harry could look up, shifting her bandaged arm so it blocked her face from him. Again she tried to focus on her paper and the urge to tell him something pulsed. Her eyes shifted to him once more.

A tap on her lower back made her jolt. Realizing it was Tom she ignored it looking to her paper._ A rougher tap_. Again, she ignored it shifting her body away from his hand. A strand of her hair was yanked making her yelp. She turned around narrowing her eyes at him.

He looked back to his paper.

"Granger, another detention." Her mouth parted in shock, she turned to protest but Snape raised a brow as if daring her to. Glancing back to Tom who was pretending to focus on his paper she pursed her lips tightly looking back to her own frustrated.

Moments passed.

Another tap.

Biting her lip she narrowed her eyes to Snape first before looking behind her. Tom had both eyebrows rose holding a paper in front of him urging her to take it. Shaking her head she turned back around promptly getting a pencil poked into her spine. Suppressing a yelp she turned resisting the urge to snatch it and rip it apart. Instead with her inner strength she slide it out his hand. Her plan had been to crumple it and throw it back at him but her face slacked momentarily when she saw that words were written on it.

_'Stop looking at him - do your work.'_

Heat rose to her face, this is what he had to say! The nerve! Was he trying to boss her around? Scribbling a response of her own she pressed the pencil so hard lead flaked onto it.

_'_**_Mind your own business._**_'_

Starting to give it back her hand was stopped "Granger, are you utterly incapable of fulfilling your detention quietly?" He snatched the paper away reading it. "A little young to be having a couple's dispute. Aren't we."

She sprang from her chair "It is not like that! Do you hear me Harry Potter?" She turned to the boy who had looked weary of them both. His eyes widened looking much like a dear in headlights "I had nothing to do with that fight! I didn't tell him anything he just_—_"

"Sit down, Mrs. Granger."

"Tom!" She turned around and he quirked a brow at her looking amused. What did she expect? Snape pushed her shoulder down so she slumped back into the seat.

"I will be seeing you for the next month Mrs. Granger."

"But he_—_"

"Two months." Her arm gave a sharp itching sting distracting her; she squeezed the bandages rubbing it soothingly. Snape had already started to walk away pretending he hadn't seen anything. Harry waved his hand trying for her attention. She looked over and he mouthed 'are you okay' she nodded before mouthing back 'I'm sorry' and flicking her head to Tom. Who kicked the bottom of her chair leg. Harry and her both glared then turned back to their papers before Snape could notice.

Detention remained silent but a tense air was lifted. Tom was the first out the door, whistling. She got two months of detention thanks to him and he was whistling! "So, can you tell me what happen?" Harry asked as they left. She gave him a quick recap and he listen quietly with knitted brows and lips tightly pressed.

"What?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, it's just... It's just Riddle had told me you had nothing to do with the fight also. I thought he was messing with my head." What? That can't be right. Tom Riddle would never, without a reason. "You're not - You wouldn't," he fumbled turning red but then seemed reluctant to finish focusing instead on climbing the stairs.

She frowned "Harry I really didn't-"

"No - I know, really," he put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly "Hermione... I think he likes you."

"What!" Her eyes shot wide turning around at him "You have a screw loose." What in the world was he thinking!

"Well, you know boys pick on girls they like... and when Ron made you cry, even though he mistook it for me... you can see he was really mad—"

"Because _he_ wanted to make me cry. Boys don't pour buckets of mud on their crushes head, or squeeze their injured arms or manipulate teachers into hating them! He's a psycho and wants to ruin my life!" She continued up the stairs heatedly.

"I didn't say it was a good thing, cause is not."

"Harry!"

"Okay. I'm sorry... just - _never mind_, be careful. You don't know what happens in Wools. The rumors were so wild I didn't even believe it. People get hurt here... Hermione I'm serious, it felt like he tried to kill me earlier... Hermione." She wasn't listening anymore. When they arrived on the second floor he waved goodbye still heckling her. Taking a deep breath still slightly irked by Harrys insinuation, she started down the hall making her way in front of Toms door.

_Knock_—_knock_—_knock_

"In," he commanded, her eye twitched 'in'.

"I just came to get the book," she said glaring, trying to burn a hole into the door. Some footsteps later the door opened and he leaned against the way.

"The book project has to be done together I'm afraid," he said with fake pity "You may read it yourself this time, less I lull you to sleep again."

Heat rose to her face "That wasn't my fault; it was yours... just move." She added when he raised his eyebrows at her accusation. He smiled stepping to the side to let her in but she hesitated. Harry's warning came to her mind.

"What?" He said growing aware.

"What - nothing." This was stupid. Moving past him to his desk she grabbed the book laying on top only to have it yanked from her hands. "What are you doing!"

"That's not the book, the book is in the drawer," he dismissed. She looked to the leather hardcover in his hands curiously before turning and retrieving the real one from the drawer.

"So, what is that? Some type of journal?" She asked trying to forge innocent inquiry but failing.

"A diary," he said climbing onto his bed.

"Your diary?" She asked, looking to it with interest. When she thought of diary usually a little girl came to mind. That was bias; anyone could have a diary she chided herself. I wonder if he wrote anything about me - how much he hates me of course - her fingers twitched.

Of course his hawk eyes caught this small gesture and stared at her. "What?"

"What - nothing." She said quickly for the second time. She knew, _he knew_, she wanted to see it. "Please, like I care what you have written in there." What could he have written in there? Shrugging off her curiosity, with great effort, she focused her attention on the book at hand. Opening it she flipped to the first paragraph. After some time she realized Tom's was staring with a calculating gaze. "...what."

He pulled himself to the edge of the bed "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" She scoffed folding the corner of the book "what kind of deal?"

He smiled cunningly "tell me what you remember before you came here."

"Get bent," she dismissed looking back to the book. Getting up he reached over snatching it from her hands then ignoring her protest "Why should I? Because you're such a nice guy?" he ignored her snide remark sitting back on the edge of his bed getting comfortable.

"We will mutually share..." He said jiggling the leather book. "I can see you're curious..."

Looking to him then the book one side of her lip curled upward and she scoffed "You can't have anything worth sharing if you don't mind me reading it... Plus, diary's are meant to be private, I couldn't possibly."

"Oh? How noble of you but I'm offering you a deal." He lean backward on the palm of his hands studying her "I may have wrote something about you in here," he clicked his tongue "I can't remember, maybe it was about Potter. That fool, I still can't believe what he said to me before you arrived."

"What did he say?"

He smiled "Wouldn't you like to know..." Sitting up he started to tuck the book away stopping at her high pitch guttural.

"If your offering, I mean, there's nothing wrong with sharing a bit of information between—" What was the correct word, friends - oh god no. Acquaintances, not really.

"Partners?" He finished seeing her delay.

"Partners..." It still didn't sound right but if it excused her greedy impulse to snoop she'd take it. It felt so wrong and odd that he would just offer it to her for that type of information but—diaries were meant to read. He tossed the book and she caught it.

"You can open it _after_ you answer my questions." She frowned feeling slightly guilty now. "I don't mind. Keep your sentiments..." He said before she could say anything, he's so rude. "What happened to your parents?" It was a little demanding and it made her body stiffen.

She shifted in her chair "Shouldn't you know that, you did go through my file after all."

"I did, but it's not a life biography, I only know you were with your aunt before the fire."

Her eyebrows knitted "My aunt?" He watched intently as she tried to recall the information "...what did it say about the fire?"

"My questions." He reminded, she narrowed her eyes at him picking herself up from the chair. The book weighed heavier in her hand, why was she so curious. It wasn't a big deal anyway she answers questions from her past. She gets answers to the present. Funny, if he was nice she would have gave him the information for free but he had to be smug and mean and - he cleared his throat waiting.

She crossed her arms "They are gone, that's all I know. They are not here so they are probably dead." Maybe it came off to apathetic but she couldn't mourn parents she couldn't remember.

After a moment of thought he asked "What do you mean by_ they are gone_?"

"One day they left and said they would be back, that's all I remember... I can remember certain details of what they wore and their faces but-" Sighing she walked over to the window "then again, I suppose it could be distorted with time. Their faces that is."

Tom clothes ruffled behind her, the bed creaked so he must have stood. "You must know you stayed with your aunt? There is nothing before here?"

"I don't, well, I remember school..." She smiled reminiscing how she would pester the teachers to let her stay to make up work or extra credit. They must have been so annoyed "It's as if there are pieces missing_—_"

"Do you remember St Mungo's?"

That hit her like a bucket of cold mud "I was in St Mungo's..." There was a moment of silence before he confirmed it sitting in his chair "So...I'm crazy."

"No, you're not mad," he said a smile broke out on her face, relieved to hear him say that. Tom looked taken of guard but then smiled back brightly, as if she complimented him. Before either of them said anything a knock interrupted them. "What?" he snapped turning to it. The door creaked open and Bellatrix came in her eyes glued to the floor carrying something in her arms. A rabbit. "...Hermione you can take the book with you." Tom grabbed the Tale of Three Brothers on the bed handing it to her.

"The assignment has to be done together..." she said without thinking, wanting to get more information. Bellatrix eyed her disdainfully. " ...that's what you said."

"Is it?" he folded his arms turning away from Bellatrix "do you want to finish reading it, with me?" Was that a question, or a taunt? Whichever it was, her legs were already moving out the door. "...I'll be done in a while."

"No need, I'm going to finish the book. Then I'm going to bed with another good read." She held his dairy up.

"You dare," Bellatrix hissed moving forward.

"Bellatrix!" Tom thundered and she halted "I gave it to her, so mind your own business." Bellatrix face blotched shades of red as Tom took the rabbit by the back of its neck fur. He flicked his head for her to leave. Something didn't feel right. She looked to Bellatrix before closing the door. Feeling uneasy about the way she stared at her, feeling uneasy by the way Tom smiled at her. Entering into the next room she shut her door quietly walking across the floor pressing her ear against the wall.

What is she doing?

"Tell Avery to do it..." Tom said, she could hear pacing "I will deal with Mulciber." Their voices were in a whisper but like Tom said, the walls were paper thin.

"And the red head?" Red head? She pressed harder to the wall.

"Don't worry about that." A loud thump made her pulled away as if someone had stomped really hard.

"...Rumors has it you have it for that Granger." Ugh, not this! She scrunched her nose. Still she stayed awkwardly pressed against the wall waiting his reply.

"I'm aware of that rumor." It went quiet. She could tell Bellatrix was waiting for more. Just say there is nothing she mentally scolded him through the wall her throat felt dry "Is that all?"

"...yes."

"...then get out." He's so rude. Does he treat all his friends that way? She heard his door shut and pulled away from the wall moving to her chair. He couldn't have been talking about... Ron... Could he? No, that's crazy. Looking to her hand she smiled at the book. Running her fingers over the leather she flipped it to the first page, then to the next.

Blank.

Third page, blank.

Every page in the book was unwritten. That sneaky little devil! Ugh, she shut the dairy letting out a frustrated squeal.

"Sounds like you're disappointed..." A soft voice asked from the other side of the wall.

"You cheated! I gave you information to see what was written in your diary!"

He chuckle smoothly "You say conniving things so easily. You saw what was in it, did you not? Sometimes ease dropping, _nosy_, silly little girls deserve to be disappointed once in a while... would you like to finish our conversation?"

"Stop talking to me!" Her face felt like it would explode into a fiery inferno, he knew she was listening! Why did she have to leave then so he could pet a rabbit?

"I need that diary back."

"You don't even use it."

"It was a gift, my mother left me it." He said.

"Don't presume to think I will give it back because of that!" She huffed.

"Are you going to try and keep it? After I told you-."

"Just stop talking to me!" She pulled away from the chair moving to lay on top of her bed. Tom didn't say anything. Everything went quiet after that. After she calmed herself she was able read. Occasionally cursing Tom's existence in a surge of anger then continuing to take more notes. When exhausted she rolled over and fell asleep.

_Black smoke rose to the sky. She was standing in a drive way._

_Screaming—fire—A hand hits the window__—__A Kit cat clock hits seven, Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap-_

Tom Riddles face.

She jolted, Tom covered her mouth roughly before she could scream. At first she thought he was attacking her until he put his finger to his mouth. She stop struggling, he let her go.

"What are you doing in my room!"

"You were having another nightmare?" Tom ignoring her crouched at the side of her bed. "What was it about? Tell me."

"If you don't leave right now I'm going to scream!" A wicked smirk curved his lips he waved his leather bound dairy in front of her.

"I'm just getting my book back. Sweet dreams."

"Get out!" He walked quietly to the door leaving as if I were his right. As if he could go in and out anywhere he pleases. Well, she would tell Mrs. Cole. There is no way she was going to let him get away with coming into her room at night. It was unsettling. She didn't fall asleep easy after that but she managed to toss and turn till fatigue got the best of her.

_Black smoke rose to the sky. She was standing in a drive way._

_Screaming—fire—A hand hits the window__—__A Kit cat clock hits seven, Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap__—__**pain.**_

When she woke, her room was on fire. Her bandage arm was set in flames and she screamed. Pain overwhelmed her and she toppled off her bed. Her door opened and she ran out trying to bat the flame from her arm out. Someone grabbed her shoulders asking what's wrong, trying to calm her long enough to get a coherent sentence from her. Tom Riddle grabbed her face, he was in his night outfit.

"L-look - look!" When she looked back to her room, there was nothing.

No fire, no flame on her arm. Just searing pain.

* * *

><p>Hello sorry it took so long again! I've been a bit busy with writing related and unrelated to Harry Potter stuff. I feel horrible for neglecting to update. I'm going to try harder to get something down every day on this. I made a new trailer too check it out on my page if you want lol<p>

**guest:**_ Thanks! :3_

**maggieMay:** _It's going to be a rough couple years too xD we'll actually..._

**Tomioneislife:**_ I was writing, I was! But very slowly lol_

**Rachaelwb:**_ Thanks! Here's the next chapter lol!_

**Yuuki kuchiki:** _Gracias!_

**AnnaOxford:** _Yes, his twistedness is at a five right now though lol o.o_

**Xennone:** _I did it! ...Now to type the next chapter!_

**Guest:**_ Updated!_

**Guest:**_ Cool! It so awesome to have readers from overseas! I'm American._

**The Angel:**_ Sorry it took so long!_

**Nitorilemon:**_ Rumors spread like wild fire, I have a feeling Toms not going to deny or put them out. Just watch them burn._


	7. Hungry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simple using and abusing them for my own personal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphaned<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Hungry<p>

She spent her night in the nurse's office constantly waking Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Cole with her panic attacks—giving her sleeping pills didn't help.

It made things worse.

Shadows played tricks and at one point she was yelling at Tom to get out... at least, she thinks she was. That may have been the side effect.

The shrill sound of curtain rings woke her one final time. One of the orphanages children was occupying a bed and was concealed behind the blue fabric. Mrs. Cole arrived not too long after with the doctor asking her to follow her to the office. This was all before her grogginess wore off so she had to concentrate really hard to look normal. He asked her common questions a doctor would ask a patient. What are your symptoms, describe it, how long has it been going on. That sort of thing.

"I'm prescribing you Valium, it should help with the night terrors, also I want you to start Xanax for your panic attacks." The doctor said writing in his clipboard.

Madam Pomfrey shifted nervously beside Mrs. Cole before saying "Doctor, wouldn't her episode be considered a hallucination? She recognized one of the orphans."

Hermione bit her lip nervously as the doctor looked her over tapping his pen to his lips. "It's possible she woke up in the middle of fleeing, a common trait of night terrors. I won't prescribe any anti-psychotic's to children until we rule out the probable." A finality in his voice said the conversation was over but Mrs. Cole still chose to walk towards him shaking her head.

"We should take her back to St Mungo's, monitor her; clearly she is not over the incident."

"What incident?" Hermione asked.

She went ignored.

The doctor added "Night terrors are common at her age... Increasingly so after a patient goes through... certain situations. It's to be expected really." He had glanced to her at 'certain situations' and her lips tightened a knot of frustration growing in her stomach. "I see no reason to worry about it..."

The feeling that something was being kept from her was bluntly hanging in the air from their side glances and stiff postures. When did she find the floor so interesting? Moments passed before the doctor ripped a note and gave it to Madam Pomfrey telling her to 'call if it persisted'.

"You're free to leave." Madam Pomfery said but all she wanted to do was bombard questions at them. Questions she knew they wouldn't give. "Come back after classes to take your pills." Mrs. Cole was already walking out to door and reluctantly she was following like a unwanted stray.

"It's third period, you are in Mrs. McGongalls class?" She nodded. Four nights in a row she had caused a night scene. The orphans will flee from her like the plague—speaking of the plague.

"Tom Riddle came into my room at night."

Mrs. Cole hadn't stop or turned to her. "Every orphan was out of their beds Miss Ganger, including myself."

"But he was in my room before that."

"I want to believe you Miss Granger, I really do. But you could very well have been dreaming... and probably is little to go on." That is twice she's heard that now. Mrs. Cole stopped at Mrs. McGonagall classroom door.

"But I wasn't dreaming... he was also in the nurse's office last night." At that, Mrs. Cole sighed gesturing to the door. By the dark rings around her eyes and her slouch she could tell the matron didn't want or have the energy to deal with a he said, she said situation.

Sighing she pulled the door open. Almost instinctively she spotted the back of Tom's tidy hair near the front of the class, and an empty seat beside him. Mrs. McGonagall cleared her throat and signaled for her to sit down beside her partner "We have just started reading Voyages with Vampires."

After Mrs. McGonagall beckoned her with her hand again she slowly made her way to her seat scanning the class. All students turned away as if she was spitting lasers from her eyes. Harry gave her a half-hearted smile beside a stiff looking Neville who was consecrating heavily on his fingers. Ron was not there.

"Good morning," Tom said softly smiling at her. She took her seat beside him. "Ruff night?"

"Leave me alone." Her stomach growled.

"Still mad about the diary I see...you're hungry, here." Tom pulled out a wrapped granola bar from his pocket. She looked at it suspiciously then pushed his hand away.

"I would sooner eat a bag of rat poison."

"We're cranky today. You're scared, it's only food." He taunted. She felt her cheeks warm sensing Deja vu. "It's sealed and I promise I won't smash it," he insisted.

This was a trick, it had to be.

In fact maybe that's what he wanted. Picking it up she instigated it like a surgeon preparing to operate. Confirming it was sealed she looked once more to his face, he rolled his eyes in a gentle joking way so uncharacteristic, she checked it again.

When she finally came to the conclusion it was okay she opened it. A paper ball hit the back of her head and she snapped in the direction narrowing her eyes until she spotted Harry waving his hand. He widened his eyes as if to say 'what are you doing'.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall bellowed.

"Sorry." He said at once turning his face to the desk. Riddle chuckled as McGonngall started scolding him.

McGonagall turned her attention to her "Mrs. Granger there is no eating in the class—"

"Ah, I'm sorry ma'am, it was my fault." Tom put a hand on Hermione shoulder which she stared at like a foreign object "I don't think she got to eat breakfast and I had taken one in my pocket.

"Well lunch is only a little longer, you cannot bring food in here Riddle—no matter how honest your intentions are." Hermione sat flabbergasted, holding the bar and musing over the words honest intentions. Eventually she decided to hand it back to him.

"It's not poison," Tom insisted. He broke off a piece and ate it as proof. When she still didn't take it he said "Fine. I was simply trying to be nice" His jaw clenched roughly giving it to Bellatrix who she didn't realize was beside him. Bellatrix sneered at her.

"... Where's Ron?" She asked out of intuition.

"Why?" He said curtly leaning back in his chair. Was he sulking?

"...because he is not here. I heard you yesterday—"

"He was poisoned," Bellatrix laughed taking a bite from the bar. Tom gave her a warning look before turning back to her.

"You're missing a good story," he gave a sharp nod to McGonagall.

"Tell me what she means!"

"Shush, you talk so loud... I think he ate some bad food—hardly poisoning." He sighed fiddling with his pencil "You're worrying about someone who doesn't even like you. Yesterday in your absence he told everyone at the Gryffindor table you were just _seeking attention_."

"How is that any of your business? How would you even know that? You weren't even downstairs yesterday—"

"I know anything worth knowing at Wools."

"And how is that anything worth knowing?" She challenged and he gave her a silky smile.

"You are an interesting person you know that." Was this a compliment or a vague insult? She could see Bellatrix's fingernails digging into the desk wood so she decided it was the previous. "People talk about you more than they hint about me now—if we are not being used in the same sentence." That is probably true, she thought but it didn't answer her question.

"I don't care what anyone says about me."

"You should. There is just so much you don't know about Wools. You came in the night and like a prison yard you fought the toughest kid the first day here. Sooner or later one or two will want to test if you're an actual threat… proving it, is how you get respect."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone... And I'm not scared of you."

"You're different... you're special." She rolled her eyes noting that Bellatrix looked ready to kill. "Even if you claim to not need it, I protect you. Nobody will lay a hand on you as long as were now—associated. I can make bad things happen to people. I can make them hurt... if I want."

"That's totally barbaric!" She said a little too loudly and McGonngall looked as if she'd just been slapped. After apologizing quite a bit she folded her arms laying her head down.

Tom folded his arms laying his head down as well so he could talk more closely. "We are the same you know."

"Rubbish," she scoffed "You and I have nothing in common and I don't need _protection_ because like you said, I can handle myself. I certainly don't want anything to do with you or your dictator ways of thinking."

"...yesterday you couldn't wait to know all about me."

"What - when?" She scowled thinking, and then remembered his diary. "That was different. I had something in my head I wanted - ugh - just leave me be."

"Maybe you should learn more about yourself first, before thinking you're any bit different than me." A foreboding feeling weighed heavy. She wondered how much information was in her file and how much he knew that she didn't. Her fist clenched fighting a painful need to demand information when he asked if she wanted to continue yesterday's conversation. It was torturous but she managed to refuse him. Before the bell rang she thought of an idea, a really bad one.

Tom took off in front of her followed by Bellatrix who eagerly followed behind him. Harry walked to her asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, just annoyed." She took a small note that Neville wasn't walking with them as they left the class. "Harry, can you help me?"

"What happened?" He asked quickly, he seemed to be more on edge than he usually was.

"Um, is everything okay Harry."

"Everything's fine." He said too quickly.

She bit her lip "Harry, I think Tom slipped Ron some old food, he will be fine."

"I figured as much... Did he say why?"

She looked at the floor before shaking her head no. She didn't want Harry worrying about what he says. "Harry...I need your help. I want to look at my file."

.

.

.

"You don't have to do this Harry."

"Just go, quickly." He said nudging her in the door. She closed it behind her as quietly as she could. The first place she looked around was Mrs. Cole's desk. She didn't realized how poorly structured it was until she open the drawer and it screeched from wood rubbing against wood. It seemed Mrs. Cole also had a candy habit as well. The top drawer was littered with wrappings and a hidden bottle of alcohol.

She looked through the scattered papers on top of desks and was looking through a metal filing cabinet when the door creaked open. "I'm almost done."

"I believe you are done right now." Percy said holding Harry beside him by the arm.

For a moment she was at a loss for words "...It's was my fault. I asked him to help me I jus—"

"I don't care, get out of here, now." Percy face grew red "I'm head boy, I should turn you in... be thankful I'm not." She didn't know exactly what head boy meant at this orphanage but she decided she wasn't going to stay to find out." Awkwardly she and Harry moved out the room and quickly towards the cafeteria.

"That was a bust. I'm sorry Harry... I'm glad you're Ron's best friend or that could have been really bad."

Harry shook his head "it's okay, and he didn't let me go because of Ron. It's because of Riddle... also, he may be a little scared of you too."

"Me? Why me? Does he think I'm in co-host with him?"

"Partly," Luna said startling her "the older kids are on the first floor; they said you were groaning and screaming all night." She was never screaming - oh wait- she was at fake Riddle "Rumor has it you sleepwalk in rooms now." How long was she there for? More importantly, she was talking to her!

"Luna!" She dumbly shook her hand as if this was their first encounter. "How have you been?" For a moment she forgot it was only yesterday that they talked but it felt like forever. Luna just smiled asking her the same. She had been so busy ignoring everyone it didn't occur to her not everyone was avoiding her.

The bell rang just as they reach the cafeteria doors.

Her stomach growled and she clutched it tightly groaning. She regretted not eating that bar. Students were walking out the doors flooding around her like they were the same pole ends of a magnet and were being repealed by an invisible force. When Ginny appeared around the corner they locked eyes in front of each other. Seconds pasted before Ginny turned and pushed past Luna and Harry.

Okay, so she still had two friends left.

Harry quickly put a hand on her shoulder "it's only because of Ron. He told her not to go around you."

She let out a frustrated sigh from a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her anger was misdirected and she was spitefully happy Ron was food poisoned. Her arm gave a sharp sting and Harry asked if she was alright. It wasn't until she looked up she realized it wasn't Harry, it was Tom.

"Where have you been?"

"That doesn't concern you." She said rubbing her arm.

"It's hurting. Did they check your bandages?" He continued as if he didn't hear her.

"I checked it, my arm is fine."

"You're not a professional. You don't know what you're looking for… Let me see it." She didn't know how long they were arguing before Harry managed to pry her away out of his view.

"Hermione, get a grip."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop arguing with him. Stop taking anything from him and just ignore him." He said if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do... and it was but-

"I'm trying; it's just... so difficult!" She shook in frustration.

"Well you better try harder if you want the rumors to stop." Not that she cared much about rumors but he had a point. Luna just followed behind them completely aloof until she separated to her own class. She realized Harry hadn't asked her what happened yesterday night. Nobody has. They must have come to the conclusion she was having bad nightmares or bad panic attacks.

Well that's what it was, wasn't it. Night terrors and panic attacks.

Science seemed awful vein today. It was on the health of hair and the only thing scientific about it was testing a strand in water to see how healthy it was. Needless to say Mr. Lockhart's was perfect. Neville sat with Harry and her but he didn't say much and seemed not to want to be there. It was her, and she knew it but she couldn't convince Harry to sit away.

Gym.

They were going outside!

When the light hit her face and breeze gently swept her thin coat it was if she'd been pulled out of a well. A dark damp well she didn't know she was suffocating in. The moment being ruined when Bellatrix shoulder past her and almost sent her to the ground. Harry helped her by reminding her not to cause a scene.

"Now 'ers the boa constrictor." Hagrid said proudly carrying a large tote. "Beautiful thin' she is." He set the tote down pulling out a large yellow and white snake. Toms face looked serene. Not that she meant to stare he was standing right in front of Hagrid waiting to hold it.

Hagrid beamed at him, proud to have a volunteer.

"Here yer go Riddle" he wrapped the snake around him and the horrified looks the students gave him was if Hagrid handed him a machine gun and said to open fire.

"It's beautiful," he said in an almost awe tone. His eyes glinted, him and a snake just seemed to perfect in some eerie way. She shook her head staring instead at the grass. "Mrs. Cole won't permit snakes, ever since my last one found a way into her room."

"Der ain't nothin' wrong with 'em. I told 'er he was jus' lonely but-" Hagrid then went on to explain that snakes only bite if they feel threatened or hungry but somehow the horror story of Mrs. Coles encounter didn't seem to add up. Everyone but Hagrid seem to know this.

Hagrid then made everyone in the class hold the snake and just as it was almost time to go he beckoned her to also hold him.

"It's not so bad" Harry told her when he caught what must have been a sour look on her face.

She reached out to grab it when suddenly it lurched forward latching onto her arm. It took a moment before Hagrid realized what happen. He started scolding the snake but by then Tom had unhooked its fangs and threw it to the ground. It lurched forward again snapping at his leg and enviably met the bottom of his boat.

Again, and again, and again.

Until it stop moving. Some orphans were screaming and Hagrid was distraught. Harry was saying something but when Tom grabbed her arm to check where she was bit he seemed to fade somewhere in the crowd of students.

A veil of uncertain gratitude clashed between the moral standing of killing un-flinching a non-poisonous snake. A few bites wouldn't have hurt her, well it hurt, but it wouldn't have killed her.

"You're going to the nurse."

Tom was dragging her away before she could protest. When they reached near the door she finally said "...I should just live at the nurse's office."

"I agree." Tom said.

She wasn't sure how to feel about him taking her and leaving Harry. It somehow felt like it was a betrayal. She asked him to let go which he abided. It was then she noticed his leg was also slightly bleeding.

"It got your leg— "

"It's fine." He said flatly.

"Hey… thanks… I think." He didn't say anything and she wondered if he heard her. Maybe he was mad at her horrible attempt to thank him, why should she care. He's always so mean and bossy to everyone. Nervous and unsure she put her hands inside her coat pocket feeling something furry.

Curiously she pulled it out, squealed and dropped it. A dead rat had been in her pocket. Not just any rat—Ron's rat Scabbers. They both stared at it before Tom grabbed her arm once more pulling her away. When they entered the nurses office she quickly washed her hands.

"You know who put it there, don't you—tell the truth." He added before she could respond. She sighed to tired to argue.

"...I only know one other person, aside from you, who would - could - do something like that. But if it wasn't you…" He didn't say anything as he started to leave. "Where are you going?" He didn't answer.

The nurse arrived, cleaned the puncture and gave her a bandage before forcing her to sit in Mrs. Coles office to fill out some type of accident report. Her stomach wept as she had to sit through her dinner time watching Hagrid explain that the snake was just agitated from being held to much.

Although it would have helped if she mentioned the rat, she didn't think snakes were a productive part of gym class. If anyone would even believe her.

Afterward she was forced to sit through Snape's detention alone with pills in her empty stomach. She wanted to vomit. Around the time she was let out, the corridor was empty and dark, along with the cafeteria. The fridge looked like it had descended from heaven with a halo light wrapped around it. Someone had forgotten to close it.

She was so hungry she didn't notice she was not alone. She had been to excited to hear the doors bolt behind her.

* * *

><p>Trying to keep a regulated schedule of my life is hard lol. I had no clue what to name this chapter btw lol<p>

**felicitous-syntax**_ - she seems to be having a bit of a breakdown (smh)_

**meldz**_ - yes, now lets watch it simmer lol_

**jodileighcullen** _- Look no further (pushes update)_

**AnnaOxford**_ - Me too. I mean I know, but I don't actually know, y'know._

**Mother of All Randomness**_ - Pulling the pigtails, heh, I like that. (Proceeds to cut pigtail off and saves it as a souvenir)_

**Person P**_ - Oh yes Hermione is strong. No sane, emotionally stable person would fall for Toms lesser quality's (drives knife deep into sanity and watches what happens)_

**effys828**_ - Thank you! :)_

**Delanieroberts14**_ - Yes! First time reader love's my story! Woot, Woot!_

**NitoriLemon**_ - (Shivers) At least he only had a book in his hands and nothing dangerous... then again anything in Tom Riddles hands could be dangerous._

**laurinw**_ - (bites lower lip) about that rabbit... well... You'll find out either next chapter or the one after. But I'm sure we all know what vaguely happened._

**The angel** -_ Rubs hands together you make me motivated to type faster lol_

**Maedaa - **_I know I hate when that happens. Oh my god I need to type more!_

**Guest - **_updated!_

**Guest - **_updated!_


End file.
